Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: Once every millennia, a powerful being, one who gave birth to the universe as we know it, chooses a single person whose wish he fulfills. Bardock is one of the lucky few deemed worthy of this honor, and being sent back exactly one year before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he has but one objective: To save his race, from both Frieza and themselves.
1. A Deal Is Made!

**Hello everyone! I am your host Mr. Indigo, welcoming you to a brand new story called Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! I would like to say that I have recently fallen in love with Dragon Ball Z fanfictions and with Dragon Ball Super being aired, I have found the motivation necessary to write this story! Anywho, not much of an authors note here because I just want to get right on down into it! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Finally you show yourself Frieza; your dirty, no good self-serving traitor! You've lived long enough! To long for my taste!"

A man with a brown tail wrapped tightly around his waist floated in the upper atmosphere of his home planet Vegeta, looking at his foe with contempt and anger. This man was a Saiyan named Bardock, who was standing off against a short man with purple skin and black horns jutting out of his head. This man was known as the Tyrant of the Universe, the Destroyer of Worlds...Frieza.

"Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us, got it! We don't work for you anymore! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there's one last thing!" At saying this Bardock charged up a blue beam in his hand, "This is for all the people that we killed in your name! Wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it!" Bardock threw the beam at the tyrannical overlord, who instead of looking at him with fear, merely started laughing a sickening laugh as the orange ball in his hands started expanding, absorbing the beam that Bardock fired.

"What! No way!"

Still laughing, Frieza threw the death ball at Bardock, who knew he couldn't dodge something of that size, however still screamed as he tried to stop it with his remaining energy. It was no use as the death ball consumed the lone warrior and continued its course towards the doomed planet. In his final moments, he saw a vision of his son facing off against Frieza, and he understood. It was his son who would defeat the lizard, not him. He smiled and started to laugh. He yelled one final word as the sphere finally incinerated him. "KAKAROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

Bardock awoke not in the afterlife as he suspected he would have, but a world where there was nothing around him except for an infinite expanse of white.

"Where the hell am I!?" He snarled, looking for any trace of well… anything…

It was after these initial moments of anger and fury that he noticed something strange, there was something tightly hugging his body.

"No way!" Bardock exclaimed as he looked down and saw that his armor was miraculously restored, not even a dent on it. But it couldn't have been, his armor was destroyed when he was incinerated in the death ball. "There's no way this is real…"

 **"Anything can be real if you believe it to be Bardock."** A loud and booming voice spoke, the words echoing throughout the whiteness.

"Who is this!? Where the hell am I!?" Bardock screamed at the voice in anger and irritation.

 **"Who I am is not important, as you wouldn't not believe me. As for where you are… you are in a realm that not many visit, and few know about… not even the Kais know the realm that you currently exist."**

"Kais? What the hell are Kais?!" Bardock once again shouted, pointing upward at the white.

 **"The Kais are my children Bardock, responsible for keeping order over the universes that I have created."**

"Well then Mr. father-of-the-year, if you are so high and mighty, why the hell am I here if no one knows about this place!? Not even your so-called children!" Bardock growled, his voice the epitome of fury.

 **"Because Bardock, I have come to offer you a deal…."**

"I don't care what deal you have to offer!" Bardock snapped, interrupting the voice right in the middle of its dialogue, "I won't do it!"

 **"Not even if it involves you getting revenge on Frieza?"**

Bardock's hands clenched into tight fists. Frieza… just the name was enough to drive him into a blind fury. He wanted his revenge on that damn lizard, so much so that he was willing to hear the voice out.

"I'm listening…"

 **"I know. Your insatiable thirst for revenge has made itself known to me, even through the different dimensions. That is why you are hear, Bardock: To save your race and get your revenge on Frieza."**

"Well get on with it then! The quicker I can kill Frieza the better!" Bardock snarled at the voice, feeling that it was stalling for time.

 **"You're a feisty one, aren't you Bardock?"** The voice questioned amusedly. The cold and hateful glare that Bardock sent in the voice's general direction was not seen or if it was, ignored.

 **"But yes, I want to make you a deal. I will send you back in time two months, to the time that you were given a week off because of your successful purge of the Planet Kolber."**

"Awesome! That should give me enough time to get strong enough to save Planet Vegeta from Frieza!" Bardock exclaimed energetically, elated at the fact that he would be able to see his crew and mate again.

 **"Not so fast Bardock… two months will not be enough time for you to get strong enough to defeat Frieza…"** The voice replied, causing Bardock's mood to instantly sour.

"What do you mean I won't be able to get strong enough in a year!? What's the hell is the point in going back if I can't even make a fucking difference!" Bardock snarled, his anger once again propelling his words and actions.

 **"But you can make a difference, Bardock! You might not be able to save your planet, but you will be able to save your race…. Tell me, Bardock. Do you remember what planet your son Kakarot was being sent to?"**

"How the hell should I know! I don't care about the name of the planet my low-level son was being sent to purge!"

 **"Ah, yes, you Saiyans only really care about fighting, more so than anything else, even familial bonds."** The voice took a small pause, **"Bardock, your son was sent to the Planet Earth, a planet located about half-a-years travel from Vegeta."**

 **"** Why the hell should I care about some weak backwater planet!?" Bardock snapped back, his temperament getting shorter and shorter with each passing minute.

 **"Because Bardock, that planet will be the new home of the Saiyan race! It is very well suited for Saiyans, and with the many humans there, you should be able to blend in easily."** The voice boomed, an amount of finality in it.

"What the hell are you going on about now!?" Bardock growled, confusion and anger filling him.

 **"Simple Bardock, although two months is not enough time to save Planet Vegeta or the King, it is enough time to transport enough Saiyans to Planet Earth in order to keep the Saiyan race alive, that is your task Bardock…"**

"What! No way! There is no way I'm going to willingly abandon Planet Vegeta to its destruction!" Bardock snarled, the mere mention of abandoning his king and country infuriating him.

 **"You have no choice in the matter Bardock!"** The voice yelled with a ferocity that caused even Bardock to shiver in fear, not that he would ever admit it. **"There are certain things that must happen in order for the natural order of the universe to continue! Both the planet and kings destruction are some of them!"**

"Well that's bullshit!" Bardock roared back, his anger returning in full force, "There has to be something I can do to save Planet Vegeta! I won't abandon them!"

 **"THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH THEM BARDOCK!"** The voice hollered at him, causing Bardock to fall onto his back, **"Planet Vegeta's destruction is inevitable, Bardock! The only way to save yourself and your race is to abandon the planet! This is the only way for you to get revenge on Frieza!"**

Bardock paused at this, his rationality coming back to the forefront of his mind. This was his only chance to get back at Frieza, and he was going to pass up that chance just because he didn't want his planet destroyed? Well, the destruction of Planet Vegeta and death of the king, according to the voice, was going to happen regardless of his efforts. So the real question was 'is his planet worth more than his people, his family included'? The more he thought about it, the easier the decision became. After all, he held some extreme distaste for the king, so why the hell would he want to live on a planet named after the bastard. Although it would go against his pride and honor, he would live to fight another day. "Fine… I accept the deal then…"

 **"That's good to hear. Not many people have gotten the chance to change the fate of the universe as you have Bardock."**

"Oh really now?" Bardock said, a small smirk crawling onto his face as he raised an eyebrow, "Then why is my case any different?"

 **"Because Bardock, I cannot witness the destruction of the race I created to be forces of good in the universe, even if you all have fallen so far from grace."** There was an tone of sadness in its voice, almost recalling a memory long past.

"Saiyans forces of good? Did you stay in the rejuvenation tank to long?" Bardock mocked, a small smirk on his face.

 **"No Bardock, I did not. The Saiyan race used to once be the forces of good in the universe, before falling from the light many millennia ago… That is what I'm tasking you with Bardock… make the Saiyans see the light once again…."**

"You want me to do what now?!" Bardock shouted, a humored expression on his face as he said it, "Sorry friend, but I don't think that's happening!"

 **"You don't have a choice in the matter, Bardock! That is my half of the deal! I'm sending you back in time so you can get your revenge on Frieze, however you must save your race and direct them back towards the right path! Your brother Turles will help you with this endeavour."**

"Turles!? But I haven't talk to my brother in years! Not since our mother died…" He looked down at the ground, sadness written on his face.

 **"All relationships can be rekindled, Bardock, no matter how badly damaged they are..."** The voice said, being more concentrated than before, like it was right in front of him. Bardock looked up and saw a figure cloaked in a golden light was making it's way towards him with one of his arms outstretched towards him. Bardock took a step back in fear, "What the…"

 **"Do not be afraid Bardock, I am simply giving you the power in order to change fate. To become the savior that the Saiyans need.** " The voice said as he placed his hand on Bardock's head.

Suddenly, thousands of images of both the past and future went through his head, he witness the timelines of many different realities surge through him. Alas, it was too much for the Saiyan warrior to handle and he fell unconscious. But before his entire mind went blank, he could have sworn he heard the voice say one final thing to him, **"Good luck Bardock, may you use this second chance wisely..."**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for the first chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have a sort of thing with the Saiyan race surviving and not going extinct because, to be perfectly honest, I freaking LOVE the Saiyans! But anywho, I'll try to get a chapter out every week but I can't make any promises. But hey, Bardock is now alive and taken back in the past to a time two months before Planet Vegeta is destroyed in order to change the fate of his race! Will he succeed or will he fail? I don't know, you'll have to tune in next time to find out! Reviews are extremely appreciated!**

 **If you sneezed while reading this,**

 **God Bless You!**


	2. Back In the Past!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! Now for those of you that have previously read this chapter I must apologize for the re-upload, but I ended up accidentally deleting chapter two when I was trying to update it... whoops! :P I don't really have much to say in the way of introductions so I'm just going to say that all the important stuff is at the bottom of the chapter. Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Planet Vegeta \- Age 736

Bardock awoke with a jolt, his breath heavy and sweat dripping down his face. He looked around at his surroundings, noting the familiarity. Looking out the window to his left, he saw a blood red sky, similar to that of… Planet Vegeta...

 _'Holy shit…'_ he thought, looking down at his hands in amazement, _'I'm actually back!'_

Yes, indeed he was back. Back on Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. It was such a surreal moment that he couldn't help but think that he was dreaming, and he would wake up in the afterlife at any moment. Reeling back his fist, he sent it straight into his gut, spitting up blood as the punch connected and he keeled over in pain, a small smile on his face knowing that he wasn't dreaming. He was actually sent back in time, given a second chance to change his fate. He gave a cold calculating smile, oh how he would enjoy putting that purple effeminate lizard in his place!

He was snapped out of his revenge fantasies when he felt something shuffle up against him and looking down he saw his mate Gine nuzzling up against his frame, her tail wrapped around his waist in a protective manner. Around her was an aura of white light which radiated content and peace. At this his smile went away and he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he felt a thousand more energy signatures, all of which had there own unique personalities with some being stronger than others. He noticed a similarity that was present in all the auras, there was a darkness in them. He didn't know what to make of this sudden revelation, only that it would have to be something that 'that' being gave him. He eventually decided that he would figure it out later, having bigger things to focus on. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Gine and began stroking her tail, receiving a delighted pur from the Saiyaness as her aura began radiating happiness. It was these moments that he enjoyed most in his life, not the conquest and pillaging of planets, although that not say he didn't enjoy them, the feeling of blood and guts…

 _"You don't have to be like him… Father, it's not too late to change…"_

Bardock grabbed his head in pain as a he saw a vision of his youngest son looking at him with large eyes and a cheerful smile. Bardock couldn't help but to smile back at his son, whose personality reminded him so much of Gine. He was proud of how strong Kakarot would become, and happy that he would grow up to know a life outside of Frieza's empire. Suddenly, his son's image morphed, from one of happiness into horror and pain as he began to dissolve and separate, like an enemy disintegrating in an energy blast. "KAKAROT!" He shouted, reaching out to touch his son, to save him from the horrible fate that was to befall him, but he was too late. His son vanished in a red light as he cried out his name, being pulled from the vision by a mysterious force.

"Bardock… Bardock! Speak to me Bardock!" He regained consciousness when he felt someone shaking him violently.

Opening his eyes, he saw a naked Gine standing overhead, tears in her eyes.

"G-Gine? What happened?" He said, his eyes slowly regaining vision as he sat up.

"You scared me half to death, that's what happened!" She yelled at him as she cried into his chest, "I thought something bad happened to you Bardock!"

"Why? What happened?" He asked in concern, gently wrapping his arms around her petite form..

"You just started screaming as you grabbed your head before falling off the bed…. Bardock…" she look up into his eyes, giving him an almost pleading look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine Gine... I'll explain it to you later..." Bardock said gently as he ran his hands through her hair. 'So much for getting rid of these damn visions...' He thought sourly.

"Mom, Dad, I heard yelling, what's going on?" A high pitched voice said as a short figure ran into the room. Stopping revealed the figure as a five year old Raditz, who upon seeing both of his parents naked figures, turned bright red and ran out of the room, yelling something about putting some clothes on.

"That kid will never learn, will he?" Bardock mumbled, remembering multiple times when Raditz was a toddler and decided to interrupt their 'private' time.

"Remember Bardock, he got his headstrong attitude from you." Gine replied, a small smile on her face.

"Don't remind me." Bardock grumbled as his wife got up and started dressing.

"Well Bardock aren't you going to get dressed?" Gine asked him as she put on a gray pair of underwear boxers.

"Oh don't mind me Gine, I'm just enjoying the view!" Bardock replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Bardock!" Gine screamed as she hit Bardock over the head for his lude comment.

"Ow! What the hell Gine!" Bardock said, rubbing a red bump on his head.

"Get dressed Bardock!"

"OK, OK!"

* * *

"So Bardock, I heard that you and your team got a week off due to your successful purging of Kolber." Gine commented as she cooked a large piece of meat for Raditz, who was becoming impatient waiting for his food and began squirming.

"Yeah, _Frieza_ has decided to reward us for all our hard work by letting us rest for a week before throwing us back into the meat grinder." Bardock replied sourly, unconsciously putting a hint of disdain in his voice when referring to his former employer, which Gine definitely took notice of.

Placing the cooked piece of meat in front of Raditz, who immediately began tearing into the large piece of protein with his teeth, Gine went back to the grill to begin preparing breakfast for both herself and her mate. As the sound and smell of meat cooking began to fill the house, Gine turned around to face her mate, growing genuinely concerned when she saw the look of deep concentration on Bardock's face. This behavior was extremely unlike the Bardock she had grown to love are care for these last few years. It was a common occurrence when her husband was on leave, to complain about how it wasn't fair that he had to take a week's rest, always wanting to go back out into the the darkness of space and fight more battles to grow increasingly stronger. Or, if he was having one of the rare moments when he acted like a true father, he yelled at or reprimanded Raditz for not using the proper etiquette or technique when eating. However, this morning he was silent, only speaking when asked a question. This uncharacteristic behavior was extremely disconcerting to her, and she wanted to find the source of the problem as soon as possible so that Bardock would revert to his old self.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Raditz belching, having just finished his breakfast, the only remnant of which was a bone which was licked clean. Gine smiled brightly as she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get Bardock alone so she could figure out just what exactly was concerning him so much. However, before Gine could even get a single word out of her mouth, she heard Bardock say, "So Raditz, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Well, I was going to go train with Aspere and Tato at our usual training spot this morning." He said, looking thoughtful.

"Don't you think you should go and get started with some warm-ups before they get there?" Bardock asked inquisitively.

"Warm-ups, why would I need to do warm-ups?" Raditz asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, warming up makes it so that you won't get cramps while you're fighting, which is the last thing you want to have happen to you on the battlefield!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense.… Well then, I'll see you later, thanks dad!" Little Raditz shouted as he ran out of the house and to (presumably) a field to begin warm-ups.

Bardock turned back towards Gine, who had her mouth hanging open in shock, absolutely gobsmacked at the scene that had just unfolded before her.

Bardock, smirking at his wife's reaction, shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "What? You've got to teach them proper techniques when they're young, that way it'll stick!"

Gine didn't know what to make of this. Bardock literally acted more like a father in a single morning than he had for the first 3 years of Raditz's life! Not only was that uncharacteristic of Bardock, but of any Saiyan in general! Gine was beginning to think that the Bardock sitting in front of her was in fact a fake, and her Bardock was locked in a dungeon somewhere. That was the only rational explanation that her mind was able to formulate in order to comprehend the changes in her mate. What he asked her next pretty much increased her suspicions of the authenticity of the Saiyan ten-fold, so much so she decided to take action, "So Gine, how is Kakarot doing?"

Walking over to the kitchen, Gine grabbed a knife out from a holder, getting ready to attack and pin down the Saiyan masquerading as her husband, "He's doing fine Bardock…"

At that she jumped at him, knife in hand. She landed on him with the full force of her body, taking him by surprise and sending them both crashing to the ground. She quickly brought the knife up to his throat to keep him from retaliating. "Who are you!?" She yelled, her eyes filled with anger.

"What are you talking about Gine? It's me, Bardock…"

"BULLSHIT! The Bardock I knew wouldn't have never talked about fighting in that manner!" She snarled, pressing the knife against his skin.

"Again, what the hell are you talking about Gine?" Bardock questioned, trying to move his head back away from the knife.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You talked about planet purging like it was something of great disdain! The Bardock I knew would have been thrilled to go on any missions that Frieza gave him!" She growled.

At the mention of the tyrant's name his hands clenched in anger, his mind and body both screaming out the name of the man who took everything away from him before and would do it again if he didn't do something about it.

* * *

 _He stared intently at the man standing across from him, his eyes showing unimaginable hatred. His opponent, considered to be the Emperor of the Universe, the Destroyer of Worlds… a tyrant… stood across from him, a smug shit-eating grin plastered across his face and a amused glint in his eyes._

 _"Well, well, well… you continue to impress me **monkey**." The figure mocked, sarcasm and humor dripping from its tone, "Who would have thought that you were able to do magic tricks to!"_

 _He didn't reply to the obvious insult, continuing to give his opponent a cold, hate-filled glare. This "Magic Trick" he was talking about gave him incredible power. He could feel it, the power filling his veins, completely unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was simply… intoxicating. He could feel it... he was more powerful than his opponent. They didn't know it yet, but they soon would, he would make sure of it._

 _"Not that it would make a difference in the end, filthy simian trash. Making your hair turn gold will only delay the inevitable conclusion. You will die… just like your race…" His eye twitch and wave's all across the planet rocked, "Your planet…" His hands clenched, making the mountains tremble in fear, "and your son!" A primal scream escaped his throat, such a raw sounding scream unlike anything his opponent had heard before. His mind was a blanket of rage now, the only cognitive thought being that he wanted to rip the tail off the lizard in front of him and strangle him with it! The ground exploded around them as he rocketed towards his opponent like a bullet… his eyes completely white…._

* * *

"FRIEZA!" Bardock yelled as a wave of power burst forth from within him, knocking Gine off of him and into a neighboring wall. Bardock scanned the area around him, his eyes cold and calculating. Analyzing his surroundings, Bardock realized that he was at home on Planet Vegeta, not fighting a great battle on a distant planet. _'_

 _What the hell just happened?'_ Bardock questioned in shock, powering down in order to avoid damaging his home any further than what it already was. He knew that what he experienced could only be described as a premonition of things to come, for it was far to real to be a figure of his imagination. However, this vision was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Usually his visions were in third person, taking place from an observer's perspective. Additionally, he felt nothing from his previous visions, it can be compared to watching a fight, the outcome of which was decided before the fighters even entered the ring. This vision was in first person though; the story of a title bout where he was one of the fighters. He could touch the grass beneath his feet, hear the lightning crash overhead, and feel the incredible anger that overtook him in those final moments of the vision. Truly this vision was more defined than those previous, an evolution and more in-depth version than before, which is what concerned him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pained groan sounding from the area next to him and, looking over, he found Gine slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"Gine!" Bardock yelled as he dashed over to his wife, quickly cradling her head in his arms. His eyes showed concern and worry as he continually shook her to wake her up.

"Come on Gine, wake up! I need you to wake up!" Bardock said, desperation creeping into his voice as he came to the realization that he was the one responsible for his mate's current state. _'These visions are becoming even worse.'_ He thought, growling as he thought about the implications around these new visions being able to affect him in such a way that he believed that he was still in them when returning to the real world.

"Bar...dock…" Gine mumbled, her eyes slowly cracking open and a small smile found its way onto her face as she stared up at the face of her mate, who in turn was smiling kindly back at her, relief that she was okay washing over him.

"Gine!"

It was at this moment that Gine found herself wrapped up tightly in the arms of her mate, his figure radiating warm and happiness. It felt… nice….

It was at moment that Gine had a revelation. Her assumptions that this Saiyan in front of her was an imposter were completely misplaced. This man was her Bardock, the one that she fell in love with all those years ago. Sure he was acting strange, but she could get to the bottom of that later. For now, she would just enjoy the moment. Gine wrapped her arms around Bardock's muscular frame, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Gine took in the scent of her husband, which was a nice mixture of Kiwi and Blueberries.

"I was so worried Gine, I thought I'd severely hurt you…"

Bardock felt a finger press against his lips, silencing him. "Shhhh…. Let's just enjoy this moment together Bardock." Gine told him, her aura radiating peace and happiness, Bardock smiled down at her, his hands gently brushing through her hair as he let himself relax.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that after you purged Planet Kolber, a Kanassan, who was visiting the planet, gave you the power to see the future…" Gine reiterated, a disbelieving tone in her voice at what Bardock had just told her.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of what happened." Bardock replied, having just finished his breakfast, which actually turned quite alright for being burnt.

"That's very hard to believe Bardock… even when it's you saying it."

"I know Gine. Trust me, I didn't believe it myself at first… but then I started seeing visions…"

However, his eyes suddenly became cold and his his face serious, "Gine, my visions tell me of what is going to happen in the future, and what they showed me was horrifying."

"Bardock… what did you see?" Gine asked, fearful for what the answer might be.

Bardock close his eyes and took a deep breath, his voice barely above a whisper as he began to relive the final memories of his previous life, "I saw unspeakable acts committed against the Saiyans Gine. I saw my entire crew killed in front of me Tora, Fasha, Borgia . Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, they were all dead!"

He could see the tears build up in her eyes and begin flowing freely down her face as he recounted his experiences, he knew that the the death of his crew really hit her hard, as she used to be apart of his crew and had become good friends with most of his crewmembers.

"That wasn't the worst of it Gine… I saw Planet Vegeta being destroyed by Frieza…"

"What!?" Gine shouted, alarmed at the bombshell that was just dropped.

"Frieza plans to destroy the planet Gine!" Bardock said louder, his hands clenching tightly.

"Why would Frieza do something like that Bardock!? Aren't we loyal to him!?"

"It's not that Gine! He's afraid of what we could become! Frieza… the bastard only cares about himself!" Bardock said, his teeth gritting together in anger as his clenched hands got even tighter, drawing some blood.

"What are we going to do Bardock!? We can't let Raditz and Kakarot be killed!" Gine shouted in concern, her tear-filled eyes widening in concern for both her husband and children.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do Gine, were going to leave Planet Vegeta." Bardock said in a calmer tone of voice.

"But where will we go?!" Gine shouted in worry.

"Well head to a planet called Earth."

"Earth? I've never heard of a planet with that name before…" Gine commented, her head lolling to the side in puzzlement.

"That's because it's far away from Planet Vegeta, Gine, around a year's journey. However, it's isolated and Frieza won't be able to find us there."

A few minutes of silence followed this statement, with both of them lost in thought. _'I need to find Turles,'_ Bardock thought, feeling both apprehension and excitement at the thought of seeing his brother again, but then a strange thought entered his mind. _'Maybe I can find him using this strange ability that I was given.'_ Deciding to give it the good old college try, Bardock closed his eyes and focused on the many auras surrounding him. He continued searching for a couple minutes until he noticed something interesting. There was an aura, similar to his own, approaching his house at a rapid pace. He smiled, _'Oh how the planet's align! I thought I would have to go out and find you Turles, but turns out you're going to come right to me!'_

"When do we leave Bardock?" Gine asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That depends on when Kakarot is ready to go Gine."

"Oh Kakarot… he should be ready in about two months… why?" Gine replied.

"Well that's good…. You and Raditz will be leaving tonight then." Bardock said calmly, his eyes closed.

"What!? Why tonight Bardock!?" Gine yelled, concern and confusion evident in her voice.

"Because within the week Raditz is going to be offered a position to join the Galactic Frieza Army, which he won't refuse." Bardock said with disdain in his voice, "So we need to get him off of the planet before he even gets the chance to join the hearty band of Crusaders." He didn't want his eldest anywhere near that self-serving bastard Frieza as long as he had anything to say about it!

"That makes sense…. But Bardock! What's going to happen to you?" Gine asked, worry and concern very well evident in her voice.

"I'm going to stay here until Kakarot is ready to go Gine. Then I'm going to hightail it out of here along with my crew and their own families." Bardock replied, a gentle and comforting tone in his voice, gently holding Gines hand with his own as a sign of support.

"Oh my gosh Bardock!" Gine suddenly squealed, causing Bardock to cover his ears. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Forgot to tell me what Gine?" Bardock asked cautiously, carefully and slowly removing his hands from his ears.

"Fasha had a baby girl Bardock! Isn't that exciting!" Gine said, excitement and happiness radiating in her voice.

It was Bardock's turn to be surprised now. Fasha had a kid? She never told him about that! He was her captain, he deserved to know damn it! He realized that he was getting extremely worked up over something that he should have had no idea about until now. He took a deep breath, calming his mind and body, facing the news with a head of rationality. He knew why she didn't tell him, he would have given her a week or two of mandatory parental leave, a side effect of Gine's softness rubbing off on him. Of course, his order would be something that as a Saiyan, she wouldn't have been able to stand. Bardock, taking pride in Fasha's dedication to fighting, smiled at this thought and asked his mate, "What's the little tikes name?"

"I believe it's Sabi." Gine said, having to put some thought into that.

"Sabi huh…" Bardock said, running the name over within his mind. It was definitely a strong Saiyan name, that much was certain. Then again, he expected nothing less from Fasha, who was a strong warrior who felt that it was every Saiyan's birthright to be named in their native tongue. Suddenly, he felt a power right land outside his house, walking up to the door with a slow stride.

"Gine, we have company." Bardock said, a smile gracing his features.

"What? Who is it?" Gine asked, confused as to who would be visiting at this hour.

"A long lost relative…" Was Bardock's simple reply as the door to their house was kicked open, startling the crap out of Gine. The light revealed a Saiyan who had strikingly similar features to Bardock, only sporting a darker complexion and a face free of scars, unlike Bardock. The saiyan looked around the house, his face neutral. However, when his eyes landed on Bardock, a small smirk graced his features and he said, "Hello Bardock…"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for the second chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! Before I start going into issues that I need to address, I want to say thank you to everyone who has either followed, Favorited, or reviewed this story! I have to say that the community's response exceeded my expectations and I'm very happy about that! Now, there are a few things that I need to address regarding this story, first of which being my update schedule. As stated in the previous chapter, I will be updating this story on a weekly to bi-weekly basis. However, despite stating it I saw that a lot of you posted reviews asking me when the next chapter was going to be uploaded, and I just have to say that although I appreciate the reviews, maybe you guys could actually ask something less redundant, like "What are you plans for the story?" or "Will Raditz be single forever?". Or, better yet, give a review on the story with things that I can improve on or just your general reactions to the chapter or story as a whole! They benefit me in that I know your opinion and it benefits you knowing that I will use your feedback to the best of my ability!**

 **Ok, second thing, I introduced three new characters this chapter, all of which continue with the vegetable puns aspect of the original series. Aspere and Tato are, obviously, derived from the vegetables Asparagus and Potato. Fasha's daughter's name is derived from the word Wasabi, which surprisingly is a plant.**

 **Anywho, Turles has just arrived on the scene! What does his appearance mean for the fate of the Saiyan race and Planet Vegeta? Will he have a positive or negative impact on the story?** **I don't know, you'll have to tune in next time to find out! Remember, reviews are extremely appreciated!**

 **If you sneezed while reading this,**

 **God Bless You!**


	3. Turles' Decision! Divine Intervention!

**Hello everyone! I am your host Mr. Indigo welcoming you back to the third chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! I want to mention some things before we start here. First of all, I want to make this story feel a bit more like the show so I am separating most of the future chapters of this story into two halves which will both be named accordingly, like in the anime! I also want to divide this story into different story arcs. That's pretty much all I wanted to say for this author's note… and now… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **Turles' Decision! Divine Intervention!**_

"Turles, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit." Bardock asked, giving a slight smirk to his brother, to which he returned in kind.

"If you must know Bardock, I was flying around when I saw something that belonged to you and decided to return it."

"Oh really, and what exactly was the object you wanted to return?"

A small figure appeared from behind Turles' shoulder, a long tuft of hair on it's head. Bardock knew exactly who this person was just by the hair. It was his eldest son Raditz alright, from his long and unruly hair all the way down to the tiny brown body armour that he was wearing.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Little Raditz yelled, waving at them with a bright smile on his face, "Did you guys know that I have an Uncle!?"

"Of course I did, Raditz. He's my brother after all." Bardock replied rather nonchalantly.

He turned towards his mate, ready to explain. However, Bardock never got that far as he suddenly couldn't register anything but a terrible stinging and aching on his face. He had ended up having been hit over the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Gine. "What the hell Gine!" Bardock yelled, nursing a freshly made bump on the top of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother Bardock!?" Gine screamed at him, fury evident in her voice.

Bardock took a step back from his fuming mate, his face now a shade of white. Gine rarely ever got angry like this, but when she did he always made a note to get as far away from her as possible for fear of having himself hung up by his tail in his closet. Sadly he didn't that option at this point and had to face the beast head on.

"It slipped my mind Gine, I swear I didn't keep you in the dark on purpose!" Bardock replied, fear in his voice. However he couldn't tell the impact his words had on his mate, who had her eyes hidden by her hair.

"Explain Bardock." Gine said, her voice deathly quiet.

"Of course dear." Bardock replied, petrified at what might happen if he refused. "You see Gine, I am actually the youngest of a pair of identical twins, with Turles being the oldest by about six minutes. We used to be inseparable as children, doing everything and anything together. When we both came of age we both joined the Galactic Frieza Army in order to receive honor and glory through the conquest of planets. Again, for most of our military career we kept in close contact. However, that all changed when our mother died." Both Bardock and Turles looked down at the ground with sadness in their eyes, "Our mother's death twelve years ago put a rift between us that only seemed to grow larger with each passing day. Eventually we stopped seeing each altogether about eight years ago, after I told him about us beginning Raditz's incubation process. We haven't talked since then Gine, only a few brief conversations over the years barely lasting just under a minute each were the only interactions we had over the years."

He felt ashamed to admit that to his mate, that he and Turles didn't separate because of uneven terms but the fact that when their mother Caula died, there was nothing bringing them together anymore and they just slowly drifted apart, doing their own things over this last decade.

Gine said nothing after he finished his explanation, her bangs still covering her eyes. But then, Gine slowly started walking towards Bardock, a malicious stride in her step as he tried to step back, but ran into a wall.

"Now Gine, I know what you might be thinking, 'Should you hit me with that frying pan again?' Well the answer might surprise you!" Bardock said, the desperation and fear in his voice growing stronger as he pressed his back against a wall, Gine continuing her slow advance. Suddenly, Gine dashed towards Bardock, frying pan raised and ready to strike. Bardock closed his eyes, awaiting a hit from Gine's frying pan that never came. Cracking open his eye Bardock came face to face with an irritated and angry Gine holding the edge of the frying pan to his face. "The only reason I'm not beating you senseless with my cooking utensil right now Bardock is because you can still rekindle the relationship with your brother." She lowered the frying pan, ushering Raditz over to her, which the young child immediately obeyed without question, fearful of his mother's wrath, "Come Raditz, we need to begin packing."

Gine ushered Raditz into the hallway towards his room before turning back around and giving both brothers an ominous warning, "If I come back and you two aren't the best of friends, then so help me God you'll wish you were dead." With that she turned and stormed off into her room to begin packing for the long trip to Earth.

Bardock turned back to his brother, surprised to see an amused smirk on his face.

"Well that was certainly an interesting development." He said as he moved further into the house.

"Well you'd be terrified too if your mate was acting more threatening than Frieza on a good day." Bardock quickly retorted, causing Turles to chuckle.

"Trust me brother, I understand the feeling. I have quite the spitfire myself back home." Turles replied rather casually, giving his younger brother a knowing smirk. It took a bit of time before the information finally sunk into Bardock's head and his eyes widened.

"Wait… you have a mate!?" Bardock blurted out in shock, his face showing surprise.

"Yes I do little brother!" Turles said with a large grin on his face, "You want to know the icing on the cake? It's Sarada! Can you believe that!"

Bardock felt himself involuntarily gasp, "Wait, you mean _that_ Sarada?"

Turles smile grew even wider than before and said, "The same!"

Bardock couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did his brother have a mate, but his mate was one of the five most powerful people on the planet, himself included! He could remember reading a small biography on the woman when she was made the general of all the low-class warriors on Planet Vegeta, and needless to say he was both impressed and intimidated afterwards. Salada's story started about thirty years ago in the year 706, when she was born in a small impoverished village averaging about 50 Saiyan families, which essentially equates to around 1/200 of the overall population of Planet Vegeta. She was born with a relatively small power level of 5, but through hard work and dedication she reached an Elite power level by the time she was 20. At that time she challenged General Nappa to a spar, which she almost won. King Vegeta, impressed by her strength but not wanting to make a low-class soldier have the same level as an elite, made her the general of all low-class Saiyans, which technically means she's his superior(as much as he hated to admit it).

"When did this happen Turles, because I sure as hell didn't see the news about your marriage on the Galactinet." Bardock asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion at his brother's claims.

"It happened about six years ago Bardock, however King Vegeta kept the announcement toned down to a few local papers, which is why you never saw it," Turles explained rather matter-of-factly.

"Right… is there anything else that I should know about?"

"Other than the fact that I have a son, no…"

Bardock became slack-jawed at this information, the nonchalant announcement having taken him by storm. Not only was his brother mated to one of the most fiery females in the entire Saiyan race, but he also conceived a child with her! After what seemed like an hour for him, Bardock was finally able to regain control of his facial muscles and managed to formulate a single word, "Name?"

"His name is Akchoy and he's about as old as your own son brother." Turles answered, a cocky and amused smirk on his face. Bardock placed his head in his hands, a small headache beginning to form at the amount of information he received in the short span of two hours. First it was the fact that Fasha had a child, then he learns that his older brother not only mated with one of the planet's strongest warriors, but also conceived a child with her. He was supposed to be the one giving life altering information today not the other way around!

"I honestly don't know how you can have someone as fiery as Salada as your mate for that long and still have your sanity intact Turles. After all, Gine isn't nearly as violent." Bardock said, looking at his older brother with a look of concern on his face.

"Then what was that fury that I witnessed earlier about brother?" Turles asked as he made himself at home, sitting down lazily in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well, it's sort of a sensitive subject Turles." Bardock said softly, his eyes closed in thought, "You see, Gine was the youngest of three children, the only girl of which was Gine. She loved her older brothers, and she knew they loved her. However on a mission to purge a planet when she was about twelve, both of her brothers were killed. Gine blamed her races bloodthirsty nature for their deaths and vowed that she would be different from the rest of her race, a kind, gentle soul who didn't want anything to do with violence."

"Damn… That's deep…" Turles said, a frown on his face, "Not even my mate has that much baggage…"

Bardock's fists clenched slightly. He didn't appreciate the comparison between Gine and Salada, but he would allow it to pass since Turles probably didn't realize that his joke would be taken as an insult to both him and his mate. Afterall, not many Saiyan's had the special type of relationship that he and Gine shared, Turles being no exception to this.

"Not only that, but she doesn't like fighting? That is extremely un-Saiyan like Bardock! Is your mate a Tuffle in all but blood…"

Turles suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Bardock, who gripped the straps of his brother's armour tightly. He tried to escape, but simply put Bardock's grip on him was solid.

"Turles…" Bardock growled, his grip on Turles tightening as he spoke, "I don't appreciate you talking about my Gine in that manner!"

"Alright, I understand! I- Ack!- promise not to do it again!" Turles wheezed out, his armor beginning to choke him. At this Bardock let go of Turles, who flopped to the floor unceremoniously, gasping for breath.

"That's good to hear _brother_." Bardock said callously before extending his hand towards his brother in a friendly gesture of support, "Now, if you are done goofing around, I have some serious business that I need to talk to you about."

Grabbing the outstretched hand, Turles was helped up from his position on the floor.

"How serious?" He asked, rubbing a small bruise forming on the back of his head.

"So serious that the future of our entire race hangs in the balance brother." Bardock said seriously. Turles was shocked at this and looked at the face of his brother, trying to discern whether or not he was being truthful or not. However, this feat proved to be impossible due to the strong mask Bardock crafted, not letting even an inkling of emotion through it. After a while Turles decided to follow the strong feeling in his gut that told him to trust his younger brother, seeing as he had no reason to lie to him in the first place.

"Alright little brother, I'm listening…"

Bardock then recounted the same story he told Gine, about the powers he gained when purging Planet Kolber, to the visions he had involving his crew's death and the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

Afterwards, Turles was at a loss of words for what he was feeling at the moment. He had listened to Bardock's story with great intent, and although he knew that the things he was told were far to exact and detailed to make up, however he was disbelieving of Bardock's tale. His own logic dictated that what his brother described couldn't have been possible, being only a lucid dream that his brother was apart of. However, a strong feeling in his gut told him that his brother was being truthful, and the Saiyan race's destruction was drawing closer with each passing second. That he, his fighting force called the Crusher Corps, his mate and son are all living on borrowed time. It was a difficult decision to make and he knew he couldn't take it lightly, however his mind was slowly but surely leaning him towards choosing logic, pushing him closer and closer to classifying his younger brother's story as a work of fiction and dismissing it...

* * *

However, what Turles didn't know what that his decision would be the deciding factor in the fate of the entire universe, affecting life in ways the Saiyan couldn't even begin to fathom. This was the concern of a mysterious being standing in a realm beyond the planes of existence, who gazed into Turles's soul and was saddened by the amount of doubt nestled there.

 **"No, this will not do at all,"** The being said with a look of disappointment, **"Turles is necessary to the survival of the Saiyan race, this doubt must not be allowed to continue existing."**

The being brought his hand up to his chin and began to rub it in thought, **"But what can I do to sway his opinion to my favor…"** Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he smiled, **"Yes, that could very well work…"**

The being outstretched a hand towards the energy signatures of the two brothers and gave a look of regret.

 **"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Bardock, but it is necessary for the continued survival of the Saiyan race…"**

* * *

Both Bardock and Turles felt a jolt of electricity go through them, with Bardock immediately recognizing what was happening.

 _'Another vision!_ ' Bardock mentally shouted before feeling an agonizing pain in his head made him grab his head in his hands tightly, trying to get rid of pain, _'But why the hell does this one hurt so much!?'_

Taking a quick glance at his brother, he saw that he was going through the same ordeal, clutching his head in his hands due to pain.

 _'What the hell is going on here?'_ Bardock questioned weakly as the blackness overtook him and his brother.

* * *

 _Turles' Vision_

 _"Commander Turles! Frieza's ship has just entered the outer atmosphere unannounced with a large army!" A female member of the Crusher Corps reported, shocking both Turles and the other members of the force, who all immediately started arguing over the lizards motives._

 _"Lord Frieza's here!? What do you think he wants?"_

 _"Oh calm down you big baby! He's probably here to congratulate us on our many years of loyal servitude!"_

 _"Then why did he bring an entire army?!"_

 _"An emperor has to have a security detail…"_

 _"You're all wrong!" Turtles shouted, his eyes widening in anger and alarm, "He's going to blow up the planet!"_

 _"What!?" His crew all shouted at once. A member of his crew, the first one to recover from their shock, then asked, "How do you know this Turles?"_

 _"Because my brother told me about this same event exactly a year ago…" Turles replied, looking down at the ground solemnly, "I didn't believe him back then, thinking that it was simply a figment of his imagination, but now I know that what he was saying was the truth…"_

 _"Is there anything we can do to stop the destruction of the planet?" A female crewmember asked him._

 _"According to my brother… no." Turles said softly. This caused an eery silence to fall over his crew, a look of anguish and despair on all of their faces. Seeing the depression that took hold of his once mighty and proud team angered Turles immensely, who grit his teeth in fury at their current situation._

 _"No!" Turles suddenly shouted, snapping his crew out of their depressed stupors, "I refuse to believe it!"_

 _"Believe what sir?"_

 _"I refuse to believe that there is nothing we can do to save our planet!" Turles growled. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, which he smiled wickedly at. "That's it! If we can kill Frieza then we save our planet!"_

 _"Kill Frieza!"_

 _"Impossible!_

 _"It's suicide!"_

 _"Quiet!" Turles shouted, silencing their complaints, "Do you know why Frieza decided to destroy us?"_

 _Turles took the silence following his question as his cue to continue._

 _"It's because he's afraid of what we can become!" Turles said, raising a clenched fist in front of him as a show of power. "Were getting to strong for his tastes and therefore he wants to snuff us out before we become a threat!"_

 _A sickening smile appeared on Turles face, "Well I think that we need to go and show Frieza that the Saiyan race is not to be trifled with!"_

 _The entire Crusher Corps let out a mighty cheer, their great fighting spirit rekindled by Turles speech._

 _"Alright! Now let's go and punch that pompous lizard right in his smug face!" Turles shouted and all five of them took to the skies, flying to where Frieza's ship was._

 ** _'Brother…'_ **_Turles thought, steel determination in his eyes, **'I'm sorry for not believing you. You were right, Frieza was going to betray us, and now it's up to us to change our fate… to save the Saiyan race!'**_

* * *

 _Bardock's Vision_

 _Bardock slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was still in the Attack Pod that he and Kakarot left Planet Vegeta on. Looking down, he saw his youngest son resting peacefully on his lap. He smiled at this and reached down to to gently stroke his infant sons hair._

 _"Computer," Bardock said, his voice gravelly and rough from months without speaking , "How far away are we from Planet Earth?"_

 _"Calculating…" The mechanized and monotone voice of the computer droned,  "Approximate arrival time… 2 months…"_

 _"So we've been traveling for ten months then." Bardock said, watching as stars and planets zipped past. "Computer… why was I woken up from statsis?"_

 _"Detected significant event taking place on home planet: Vegeta." The computer droned, "Protocol states that I wake you to inform you of the event."_

 _ **'What could be so important that the computer decided to wake me?'** Bardock wondered to himself, "Computer, what day is it?"_

 _"It is March 14th, Age 737." Came the computers monotonous response._

 _Bardock's eyes widened in alarm, **'Wait… today's the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta!'**_

 _Suddenly he felt it, the extinguishing of thousands of lives in an instance, and immediately he knew what it was. There was a dull aching in his heart and he felt sorrow._

 _ **'I'm sorry everyone… I wasn't able to change your fate…'** Bardock thought sadly, tears beginning to build up in his eyes and flow down his face. Once again the mighty Saiyan race was reduced to a handful of survivors. Out of the thousands of Saiyans that once lived, it was just his family remaining, the last people of a once proud race._

 _"Computer… activate stasis sleep…" Bardock said, feeling the incredible urge to hit something. However, he knew that one punch from him would decimate the entire pod, killing both him and his young son, so he decided he would let out his anger and sadness when he arrived on Earth._

 _"Activating Stasis Sleep…" The computer said,  "Stasis sleep activated."_

 _Bardock felt his consciousness slip away as he was put into stasis mode with a mask of sorrow on his face._

* * *

 _Turles' Vision_

 _"Lord Frieza Sir, there are five energy signatures coming towards the ship." Zarbon, Frieza's left hand man said, prostrating himself before the Emperor of the Universe, "What do you want to do?"_

 _"Release my army Zarbon. Not that it matters anyway, they won't be able to stop what's coming." Frieza said rather nonchalantly, "Also, Zarbon."_

 _"Yes Lord Frieza?"_

 _"Get me my bubble car!" Frieza ordered, a malicious grin on his face as he looked at the red planet below._

 _"Yes Sir!"_

* * *

 _As Turles and his small band of renegades drew closer to Frieza's ship, men started to pour out of the top of the hull, charging towards the warriors with a battle cry._

 _"Keep going! Don't let these weaklings slow you down!" Turles shouted to his crewmates, who only nodded and sped up the pace, "We're coming for you Frieza!"_

 _"Keep them from reaching Lord Friez-AHHH!" A random soldier yelled before he was blasted into oblivion by Turles. The soldiers' began a massive group charge towards Turles's crew, who just continued blasting and smashing their way through the Frieza Force. However, they were eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers and soldiers started dog piling onto the Saiyan renegades, who although slowed, didn't stop their advance towards Friez'a ship. Turles charged a powerful blast and released it into the crowd of soldiers, disintegrating all the soldiers around him. He shot forward like a rocket, not sticking around to see his teammates do the exact same thing that he did to free themselves from the grasps of the Frieza Army._

 _"Frieza! Come out and fight me you cowardly bastard!" Turles yelled at he finally reached the round spaceship. The rest of his team soon arrived one at a time, each deathly silent as they stared at the hatch opening on the ship. Frieza floated out of the opening hatch, surprising the soldiers floating around the ship and causing the eyes of the Saiyan's to narrow._

 _"We salute you sire!" A blue skinned soldier with a long mane of blonde hair shouted._

 _"Yeah!... Long live Lord Frieza!" Another purple skinned, reptile-like soldier shouted, causing many more shouts of "Long Live Lord Frieza'!" to ripple throughout the army._

 _"No way!" Turles shouted in opposition, "I don't think that people who like to backstab others deserve to live long lives!"_

 _He scanned to face of the tyrant, looking for any kind of reaction. He was disappointed that there was none with the cold, uncaring expression still remaining._

 _"Listen up Frieza! We're done working for you!" Turles yelled as Frieza lifted up one of his fingers and formed a small ball of orange Ki on his fingertip, "You'll need to find someone else to do your dirty work!"_

 _Turles then brought his hand up to scratch his chin in thought,_

 _"I feel like we're still missing something Frieza… I can't remember what it is…" He snapped his fingers, a malicious grin appeared on his face."Oh! I remember now! How silly of me to forgot about our Resignation!"_

 _A purple ball of Ki formed in the dark-skinned Saiyans hand, prompting the other Saiyans flanking him to begin charging their own attack, only theirs were a bright blue._

 _"Well here you go Frieza! Our formal resignation! Turles shouted as he and the entirety of the Crusher Corps threw their balls of energy at the tyrant lizard._

 _However, there was no fear or concern at their actions like they were expecting there to be. But instead a sickly sweet smile spread across Frieza's face and he began to laugh a horrid laugh that chilled Turtles to the bone. The ball of orange energy began to expand, growing to the size of Frieza's ship and showed no sign on stopping anytime soon. The blasts that Turles and the other Saiyans threw made contact with the ball and were absorbed._

 _"What! No way!" Turles shouted in shock and horror._

 _"He's so powerful!"_

 _"It's impossible!"_

 _"How can someone be that strong!?"_

 _"We're going to die!"_

 _"Well monkey!" Frieza's said with a cruel smile, "Here's my counter offer!"_

 _Frieza threw the death ball, which was now half the size of Planet Vegeta, towards them while laughing maniacally. There were screams of horror from both the Crusher Corps and some soldiers of the Frieza Army, who realized that they wouldn't be able to get out of the way of the supernova in time._

 _ **'No… how could this be?'**_ _Turles thought as he was consumed by the supernova, **'We weren't able to change our fate…'**_

 _A smile made its way into Turles face as he realized something, **'Brother…. Avenge us... you were right... sorry for not believing you…'**_

 _Turles, his armor fully disintegrated and his body beginning to do the same, screamed one final word as the supernova fully consumed him. "BARDOOOOCCCCKKK!"_

 _"Ahahahahahaha! What a show! It's… Incredible! Stupendous! Ahahahahahahaha!" Frieza shouted out in joy as a maniacal laugh escaping his throat, watching as his supernova made contact with Planet Vegeta and destroyed it._

* * *

Turles awoke with a jolt, his entire body covered in sweat. He looked around and, realizing that he was still inside his Brother's house, a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"What the hell just happened…" Turles muttered, sitting up in his chair as he looked around for any trace of his brother.

"I'll tell you what happened brother," Turles heard Bardock say before he appeared behind him, holding two glasses in his hands, "You just had a vision…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Turles began before wincing and grabbing his head, a small jolt of pain going through his head.

"Here, this will help." Bardock told him, placing one of the two cups in front of him.

"Thanks." Was the dark-skinned Saiyan's curt reply as he grabbed the cup a downed it with one gulp. He could feel the burning in the back of his throat and immediately knew what it was.… Alcohol, a Saiyan's best friend. Bardock walked over to the other side of the table, flopped into a chair, and downed the contents of his own cup. They could both feel the pain in their minds going away now, replaced with a numbing sensation, which they were thankful for.

"So Turles, what did you see in your vision?" Bardock asked him, looking at him from across the table curiously.

"I saw myself and my crew going to stop Frieza from blowing up Planet Vegeta..." Turles replied, his voice soft and his hands clenched, "We failed to stop him and he blew up the planet."  
"Turles, I'm going to be honest with you." Bardock spoke, an emotionless mask fixing itself onto his face. "There is no way to stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta…"

"I figured that out brother, if my vision is anything to go by…" Turles said blankly, his eyes showing understanding and fear. "Frieza is incredibly strong, unlike anything I have ever experienced before… He took my most powerful attack like it was nothing…"

"I know brother, Frieza is unlike anything we have ever faced before…" Bardock said seriously, "Our only hope for survival is to get as many Saiyans off of Planet Vegeta as possible..."

"Where would we go Bardock!" Turles shouted, standing up from the seat in anger, "We don't know anywhere we could successfully escape to that Frieza doesn't know about!"

"Actually brother, there is one place." Bardock stated, a small smirk placing upon his lips, "There is a planet in the far reaches of space, within the Milky Way Galaxy."

"What! But we scanned that Galaxy and determined that there wasn't anything worth our time there!" Turles shouted in anger, his hands clenched into fists.

"There might not be anything worthwhile in the Galaxy Turles but that doesn't mean that there wasn't a planet that could sustain life, specifically the Saiyans." Bardock quickly retorted, the smirk on his face getting larger as a shocked expression made itself known on the darker Saiyans face, "The planet's name is Earth"

"E-arth?" Turles said in confusion, "I haven't heard of a planet like that before…"

"That's because it's in the Milky Way Galaxy." Bardock said with a small smile, "The only inhabitable planet in the galaxy.

"I see…" Turles said quietly, his hand grabbing his chin in thought, "And you say this Planet is inhabited?"

"Correct, on planet Earth there is a race of people called Earthlings, they are extremely similar to Saiyans, minus the tails." Bardock looked at his brother with a knowing smirk, "You know what that means, right brother?"

"Yes." A malicious grin formed on his face, "We purge the planet and take it as our own!"

"No you dolt!" Bardock yelled as he whacked his brother over the head with his fist, "We need the humans alive!"

"Why!?" Turles growled, confused and angry at his brother for smacking him over the head.

"So we blend in with them you dolt!" Bardock argued back, "We can't very well hide from Frieza if there is an entire planet full of Saiyans now can we!?"

Turles had nothing to say to that retort, because he knew it was valid point. There was nothing to gain by purging the Earthlings and everything to lose, Turles understood that now.

"So brother, now that you know my plan, will you help me or not?" Bardock suddenly asked him, holding out a hand to the slightly older Saiyan.

It only took him a moment to make his decision. "Most definitely brother! We need to save the Saiyan race!" Turles shouted as he clasped hands with his brother, a large grin on his face.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to the ending Author's Note! As you can see in the chapter I've incorporated more Saiyan's into the mix, which are puns on the vegetables Salad and Avacado! Also, as stated above this story will be separated into multiple arcs. Still working on the chapter titles though, being that there was a sudden shift of the story plot that cancelled out half of the previously named chapters...**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story in the last week, your support is appreciated! Remember; reviews are appreciated and let me know any things you want in the story and just feedback in general! That's about all I wanted to say in this Author's Note, and finally:**

 **If your sneezed while reading this,**

 **God Bless You**


	4. A Temporary Seperation!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the fourth chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story, because you're the reason that this story isn't just a one hit wonder! Anyway, enough with me rambling, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **A Temporary Separation!**_

"Come on you two! We need to get going!" Bardock shouted as he flew through the inky blackness surrounding them, which signified night on Planet Vegeta. The only things illuminating the night were Bardock and Gine's blue auras as they flew towards a curvy pink and white structure in the distance, which was the place where most Saiyan's go to be deployed on missions. This structure was also illuminated by many electric lights, which were a sign of wealth on Planet Vegeta.

"Hold on Bardock! We can't fly as fast as you!" Gine retorted loudly as both she and Raditz struggled to keep up with her husband, who was constantly getting farther and farther away from them.

Bardock rolled his eyes at this, but nonetheless slowed his flight speed and allowed his wife to catch up to him.

"Better?" He asked, directing a small smirk towards his wife, who simply replied, "Much." Giving him a small smile in return.

"Mommy, I'm tired!" Little Raditz suddenly whined, beginning to make grabby motions indicating that he wanted his mother to carry him.

"Stop your complaining Raditz!" Bardock snapped at his younger son, causing him to flinch "You're too old to be coddled!"

"Nonsense Bardock!" Gine quickly retorted, holding out her arms for their oldest son, "Come here baby!"

Raditz quickly launched himself into the warm embrace of his mother, only turning around to give his father a grin that said, "I win!" This of course caused his eye to twitch in irritation and to feel a sudden urge to smack Raditz upside the head.

"I still don't understand the reason you insist on coddling him still Gine," Bardock said with a frown on his face, "He's supposed to be a strong Saiyan Warrior!"

"It simple Bardock," Gine calmly replied, looking down at Raditz with a look of fondness in her eyes, "Our Raditz isn't going to be with us forever, so we need to make every moment with him count."

A look of both understanding and disdain appeared on his face. He understood the reasoning behind his mates logic quite well and to a certain extent agreed with her. Saiyan children, being bred to fight, were usually sent to purge planets when they were young. However, Gine, having lost two of her brothers to the Planet Trade many years back, decided that she didn't want to lose another person she cared about and refused to have her son sent off world. However, Bardock was irritated because Gine's constant coddling of Raditz caused him to become soft, depriving him of his birthright as a Saiyan to go fight and get stronger.

 _'Then again…'_ Bardock thought, his facial features softening as he looked at his wife and son, _'If it wasn't for Gine, Raditz probably would have been killed on some planet far away from here, not knowing who his parents were…'_

He shook his head, _'What the hell am I thinking! I'm a Saiyan Warrior, not a priest! He would have done just fine!'_ However there was still a lingering doubt in his mind about the confidence placed in his son.

Luckily he wasn't given anymore time to contemplate this as they arrived at the Launching pad, landing in front of it with a soft thud. They both looked at each other, reassuring each other that was they were doing was right, and walked right in the door.

A Saiyan wearing dark cyan and gold armor stood at the greeting desk reading a small tablet. This Saiyan, although having similar features to the rest of the Saiyans, was unique in the fact that he was missing his left arm. As they walked in the building the Saiyan looked up from the tablet and a bright smile came to his face when he saw who it was.

"Ah! Bardock! Gine! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting any visitors this late!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Lemogra." Bardock replied, a smile on his face as he spoke, "How's the family?"

"Pretty good!" The Saiyan now identified as Lemogra replied before a small look of worry appeared on his face, "My mate's still off on a mission though…"

"Well, stay strong buddy, she'll be back before you know it!" Bardock told him, patting his shoulder reassuringly. He knew that Lemogra would literally do anything to fight alongside his mate, to make sure she was safe. However, missing an arm prevented this as he would not be as efficient a fighter and would probably end up being a liability to both his mate and her crew mates. Luckily though Bardock's gesture of reassurance brought a small smile to Lemogra's face.

"Thanks Bardock, that means a lot to me…."

"No problem friend," Bardock said rather nonchalantly before his face became a little more serious, "Now, the reason I am here…"

"Oh yes!" Lemogra said expectantly as he pointed towards Raditz, "I presume it's to send your son out on his first mission, correct?"

"Not… exactly…" Bardock said hesitantly, weighing whether or not he should tell Lemogra about Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta.

"Oh… then please, do tell on what you planing to use an attack pod for Bardock…" Lemogra replied with curiosity. Bardock heard him, but was too busy going contemplating the course of action he would take regarding the future.

On one hand, he knew the Saiyan quite well and knew he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. However, the reason he knew him so well was because he was a long time friend of his, ever since he joined the Saiyan Army. They had a rough start at first, butting-heads multiple times. However, after an incident that almost ended in the death of one of Lemogra's crew members, Bardock felt a newfound respect for the elder Saiyan by five years, and their relationship steadily improved, until they were almost inseparable. They were the perfect team, the shining stars of both the Saiyan Army and the Galactic Frieza Army. They always had each others backs and would even die for one another. However, like all good things, it wasn't meant to last and one day about twelve years ago, it all changed...

Bardock closed his eyes, unable to look at Lemogra's missing appendage any longer. He still felt guilty for what happened. Frieza sent them on a mission to a particularly brutal Planet, with fighters that were able to match Lemogra's crew blow for blow. All it took was one slip-up from him and soon he found an life-ending energy blast headed straight for him. He tried to dodge, but the beam was traveling too fast and he couldn't fully avoid it. However, right at the last moment, Lemogra pushed him out the way and was caught in the blast instead, having his arm disintegrated in the process. After that, Bardock and the rest of the team had to flee the planet with a critically injured Lemogra in tow, unable to beat the inhabitants in combat. He had never felt both so humiliated and afraid in his life. When they got back to Planet Vegeta, Lemogra was healed but afterward was told that they weren't able to do anything about his missing arm. Surprisingly he wasn't angry with the news, reportedly saying that his arm, "Went to a noble cause." After that incident he was forced to stop going on missions, cited by King Vegeta as being a "Liability to the success of the mission." He didn't argue against the king's judgement, instead transferring control of his crew to Bardock and appointing a young Saiyan female named Gine as his replacement. Eventually he was appointed the task of overseeing any and all deployments to different planets by General Nappa, which infuriated Bardock because he knew that the Saiyan general did it just to spite him. Ever since then he has had a deep-rooted hatred of the Royal Family and Frieza, blaming them for what happened to the man he considered a brother….

Eventually, after what felt like years of contemplation, Bardock made his decision. He felt as though it was his duty to tell his non blood-related brother about the impending danger, and felt as though it would be a massive betrayal if he didn't.

"Listen Lemogra…" Bardock began, his eyes becoming serious but also giving off a layer of calmness, "The reason I'm here is to send both my mate and eldest son to somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe? Ahahahahahahaha!" Lemogra howled with laughter at this, not understanding the reasoning for his actions, "Bardock, Bardock! You've must've gotten hit in the head a little too hard during your last mission! There is no where in the Universe more safe for us Saiyans than right here on Planet Vegeta!"

"You're wrong." Bardock replied coldly, his eyes narrowing, "Frieza plans to destroy us."

Saying this only caused Lemogra to laugh even harder, tears beginning to well up in his eyes and trickle down his face. This continued for about a minute until he was able to regain control of himself.

"That's a good one Bardock! I'll have to remember it for later!" Lemogra stated, wiping tears from his eyes as he Looked over at Bardock. Suddenly, a sudden feeling of worry and dread filled him as he realized that the Palm-haired Saiyan wasn't laughing with him like he thought he would. In fact, he wasn't even smiling! "...You're not joking… are you…"

"Nope… dead serious…" Bardock blatantly stated, the serious and deadpan expression never leaving his face.

"Oh god you're serious…" His face became white and his eyes widened as he realized just what exactly this meant, "OH GOD YOU'RE SERIOUS!"

"Lemogra! Calm down!" Bardock yelled, grabbing the shoulders of the older Saiyan and shaking him.

"How can I be calm Bardock!" He shouted, desperation and panic in his voice, "Frieza is going to kill us all!"

Bardock smacked him across the face, creating a red mark in the shape a handprint on the elder Saiyan's cheek, "Snap out of it dammit!"

"I don't understand Bardock…" Lemogra said, his eyes filled with desperation and despair, "How can you be so calm?"

"It's because I have a plan Lemogra." Bardock said reassuringly, squeezing his shoulders gently.

"How do you know you'll have enough time to enact your plan Bardock?…" Lemogra said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because my friend, Frieza doesn't plan to strike for another year." Bardock quickly replied, a small smile on his face.

His answer didn't change the expression on Lemogra's face, who looked him dead in the eye and asked, "What if Frieza attacks earlier than expected?"  
This simple question caused Bardock to freeze. It was valid question that he didn't have an answer to. What if Frieza did attack sooner than expected, what then? Was he doing this all for naught, destined to watch this race die again right in front of him? Was his revival just a cruel joke by some power higher than him? He didn't know anymore and it both scared and confused him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning around he saw Gine looking at him with tenderness and concern.

"Follow your gut feeling Bardock." She said softly to him, trying not to wake Raditz, who was curled into a ball and fast asleep in her arms, "You know what's going to happen, you've seen it."

 _'She's right…'_ Bardock though, a smile beginning to appear on his face, _'I have seen what happens… and it wasn't until my team conquered Kanassa that Frieza was pushed over the edge...'_

"Listen Lemogra," Bardock said, his voice full of confidence, "I need you to trust me when I say that Frieza will **_NOT_** attack earlier than expected. But even if he does, than I have a contingency plan ready to go just in case."

His answer seemed to visibly calm the older Saiyan, whose muscles relaxed and the panic left his eyes, however fear still remained, "I need to know something.… Why did you tell me this Bardock? Wouldn't it be better for me not to know?"

"Two reasons." Bardock said, raising up two fingers, "Firstly: I respect you too much not to tell you. Secondly: I kinda need your help with my plan."

"Oh you do huh?" Lemogra asked, the fear having left him completely, being replaced with curiosity, "How so?

"Simple: You're the only one who knows how to erase information from the Planet Trade databases." Bardock said with a malicious smirk.

A knowing smile appeared on the Saiyan's face, "Oh, … You want me to delete all the evidence of where you're planning on escaping to."

"Oh you know me so well Lemogra! That's exactly what I was planning on!"

"Fine, you got my support Bardock." Lemogra said rather calmly as he pushed a button on the counter with a small smile and the sounds of a pod being prepared echoed throughout the structure. Lemogra pointed to the doorway leading further into the building as he spoke. "The Attack Pod you asked for is ready Bardock. Get your wife and kid out of here and we can discuss further."

"Thanks, Lemogra. I owe you one!" Bardock said as he ushered Gine and Raditz through the door into the launching platform. Lemogra stared at his friend's retreating form with a smile on his face as he began doing some work on his tablet, muttering something along the lines of "Damn right you do…"

* * *

"Okay Gine, now in review, what are you to do as soon as you get to Earth?" Bardock asked, a look of seriousness on his face.

Gine sighed in exasperation, "I blow up the attack pod."

"Good, and what do you do after that?"

"Bardock… don't you think you're taking things a bit too far?" Gine asked, her voice giving off hints of exhaustion and irritation, "After all, we've already been through this five times in the last ten minutes!"

"Nothing is too far in the defence of one's family Gine!" Bardock snapped, irritation on his face, "You of all people should know that!"

Gine rolled her eyes at this. Her mate's concern over her and Raditz was touching, albeit a little overbearing.

"Listen Bardock," Gine replied irritably, "I understand what I have to do. First I destroy the ship. Then I go hunker down somewhere until you arrive. It's quite simple really. So you can STOP treating me like a child!"

Bardock winced at his mate's words. It was true, he was involuntarily treating her like a child trying to keep her safe and he knew that if the situation was reversed, than he would have been just of, if not more, irritable than his mate was.

"I'm sorry Gine," Bardock said softly, his head hung in shame, "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Oh Bardock," Gine said with a softness in her voice, walking up to her mate and placing her hands on her husbands chest, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't Gine." Bardock replied, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "It was your instincts talking."

"Still I feel bad about it."

"Don't be Gine." Bardock said, running his hands through her hair gently. He didn't want this moment to end, but alas, like any good thing, it would have to come to an end. "It's time for you to get going."

"I know." Gine said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes at the thought of them being seperated.

"Hey now Gine, don't cry. We'll see each other again soon." Bardock said gently, reassuring his wife that their separation was only temporary.

"I know Bardock, but I'm just going to miss you so much." Gine said, tears beginning to slide down her face.  
"I understand Gine." Bardock said, holding her tightly, "I'm going to miss you to."

They separated, Gine's face being flush with tears and Bardock's stern but also having a shade of sadness.

"I love you Bardock." Gine said, tenderness and sadness in her eyes.

"I love you too Gine. Always remember that." Bardock replied softly, squeezing her hands gently.

Gine only response to that was a nod, a small smile appearing on her face.

She walked over to the pod, picked up Raditz, and placed the five year-old Saiyan on her lap as she sat down.

"The pod's coordinates should already be set for Earth Gine, all you need to do is initiate the takeoff sequence." Bardock said, his outward appearance neutral, covering the emotional turmoil that was storming inside him.

Gine's only response was to nod and activate the pod, the door shutting with a loud hiss as it began the takeoff sequence.

 _'Goodbye Gine. I'll see you again in a year's time._ ' Bardock thought softly as the attack pod carrying his wife and son shot into the darkness of space…

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I want to talk about the new character I introduced in this chapter, Lemogra, whose name is a parody of the vegetable Lemongrass (Didn't know that was even a thing until I looked it up :P). Now, Lemogra will play an important role in the story, which was actually hinted at in this chapter if not blatantly stated. ;)**

 **Anywho, I believe that getting feedback from you guys is important! However since most of the people that review this story are guests (or people to lazy to log into their accounts) that don't have a reply link, it's kind of hard to talk to you guys. So I have decided that as of this chapter(and subsequently any future chapters), I will start replying to reviews directly in the chapter! Isn't that great! Now people who review as guests will be able to talk to me! However, this chapters replies will be a little lack luster since only two people reviewed this chapter(one of which I already replied to), which makes me sad…**

 **Anywho, on with the singular reply!**

 **Q: Reishin Amara - i cant wait to see how this series considering i talked to a friend for an hour nonstop detailing how to improve the GT saga to NOT**

 **(and i even used the Goku survives deathball and catapulted to another dimension 'plot twist' in order to send him to HFIL instead of green beaver dimension...just so i could have Gero sneak 17 out of HFIL for the next that anyone would see it...it would just be foreshadowed by gero watching them break out of HFIL.)**

 **(overall,im gonna write all of the changes i made down and see if anyone i know would consider rewriting GT afterword :) The one I came up with is pretty darn good...)**

 **A: Uhhhh… what was going on here? I don't mean to be rude, but I seriously could not read this review. There are a lot of places that have a lot of empty spaces that look like something that was erased but never replaced, kind of like the Affordable Care Act here in the US. I got the gist of it though, and I would love to hear your ideas for Dragonball GT, even though it will be a long time before I even get to GT, if at all…**

 **That's pretty much it for the replies to the reviews… so yeah…**

 **Any who, remember to leave a review, be it good, bad, or you just want to leave me a suggestion! I'll make sure to read it and reply to you in the next chapter! Also, if you like this story, be sure to either follow or favorite this story! Be one of the people who I like to dub shadow supporters! In closing:**

 **If You Sneezed While Reading This:**

 **God Bless You.**


	5. The Feared General Salada!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the story where nothing goes according to plan! I am your host Mr. Indigo welcoming you back to the fifth chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! We have a good show for you today because there is a fighting scene and the PLOT THICKENS! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **The Feared General Salada! Bardock's True Strength!**_

"Are you sure you're ready for this brother?" Turles asked, a look of concern on his face, "My mate is not someone to be taken lightly."

"Turles, I'm not going to lie to you…" Bardock said as he gazed at the black door in front of him with trepidation, "I am absolutely terrified of meeting your mate one-on-one."

"Then why are you meeting her!?" Turles shouted, shock and anger on his face.

"Because Turles…" Bardock replied, looking to his brother with a look of serious on his face, "If I don't do it now, then when will I? When the Saiyan race is destroyed? No, it needs to be done now."

Bardock then pushed open the door and walked inside before his brother could even reply…

As he entered the office, the first thing he was aware of was the fact that the fairly large room he was in was very dimly lit, the only form of illumination being a small overhead light in the center of the office. Opposite of him sat a red and black armour-clad female Saiyan, her arms and tail thrashing wildly as she signed multiple papers placed on a brown desk covered with multiple dark red stains. Bardock was suddenly hit with a very foul stench coming from the room and, looking around, saw the body of a Saiyan hanging on the wall, their tail hanging limply between their legs and a pool of coagulated blood underneath him. There was a gaping hole in their chest, courtesy of Salada, that had caused them to die of blood loss. Who exactly it was, Bardock didn't know as their face was obscured by the angle their head was resting at.

"Well, are you going to take away that body or are you just going to keep staring at it!?" An irritated and angry voice shouted at him. Looking down he saw that it was Salada speaking, not having took her eyes off signing papers, "I swear to god you damn janitors aren't worth even a dime that Frieza pays you! It's been a full two weeks since I requested you bastards to clean up this mess!"

"General Salada," Bardock said softly, "I hate to say this... but I'm not apart of the cleaning crew…"

"Well who are you then!?" Salada snarled as she started signing documents with even more ferocity than before, "Hurry up and tell me or else you'll end up joining the poor bastard behind you!"

"My names Bardock General Salada!" Came the quick, uniform reply from Bardock, "I believe Turles informed you about my visit?"

"Oh yes," Salada said with disdain as she didn't even look up from the papers on her desk, "How can I possibly forget about the man my husband holds in such high regard?"

Bardock raised an eyebrow at this and smirked, deciding to poke fun at the Saiyaness, "Are you jealous of me?"

He was forced to dodge an incoming blast of energy from Salada and watched it sail into the corpse behind him, filling the office with the stench of burnt flesh. Looking back towards the Saiyaness, he saw that she was now standing, looking absolutely irate.

"Say something like that again Bardock and I will not hesitate to rip your head from your body and mount it on a spike!" She snarled, her eyes narrowing in anger, "Are we clear!?"

"Crystal." Bardock said, staring her in the eyes with his own look of seriousness, which masked the growing anger he was feeling on the inside.

"Good. At least you know your superiors **_Bardock!_** " She said as she sat back down and once again began signing documents with even more fervor than before. "Now, since you have managed to infuriate me even further than I already was, you only have one minute to state your case before I blast a hole in your chest so large that I'll be able to place your decapitated head in it! Your time starts now!"

 _'I don't know what Turles saw in you Salada.'_ Bardock thought angrily, his eyes narrowing, _'Your even worse than even I thought...'_

"Well General." Bardock said, trying to keep his voice calm and collected but also have a small hint of urgency in it's tone, "I have discovered that Frieza plans to destroy Planet Vegeta!"

"And?" She replied rather mundanely, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'Is that all!?'" Bardock replied, the anger bursting forth from within him, "This is probably the most life changing information that you have possibly been told in a long time and you just shrug it off like a Saiyan newborn with a power level of two!"

"That's because there's nothing to worry about you low-class trash!" She snarled in return, "King Vegeta will take care of Frieza!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Bardock said, his anger changed to disbelief as he looked at Salada, a gobsmacked expression on his face, "You honestly believe that King Vegeta will be able to beat Frieza!?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped, "King Vegeta is the strongest Saiyan alive! There's no way he can be beaten!"

 _'Your simple-mindedness will end up getting you and the rest of the Saiyan race killed Salada!'_ Bardock thought, clenching his fists in anger, _'There are literally tons of people that are stronger than that pompous bastard! Hell, even I'm stronger than him at this point!'_

It was then that an idea came to him, an idea to show Salada just how misplaced her faith in the King's strength was. After all, he was living, breathing proof of someone that was stronger than King Vegeta, and it was about time he showed that.

"General Salada. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead Bardock." Salada replied irritably as she sat back down and went back to signing papers angrily, seemingly becoming even more irritable and condescending whenever she was holding a pen. "How much pressure can these walls take?"

Salada raised an eyebrow at this before smirking, understanding what he was trying to do. "They can take as much pressure that you can give it _Bardock."_

"Can they now?" Bardock replied with a small smirk. Salada probably doesn't realize just how strong he actually was, which made what he was about to do even more of a surprise for her. Her response to his rather offhand comment was to give him a hate-filled glare at him, as if he had just committed an unforgivable sin.

"Alright, alright! I believe you!" Bardock quickly said in defense, throwing his hands up in surrender, which seemed to appease the Saiyaness for the moment. Although, appease is sort of a strong word to use in this situation, as she still looked extremely irritated. But hey, at least she wasn't ready to castrate him right where he stood…

"Here, you're going to need this for what I'm about to do." Bardock said as he took his scouter and tossed it to Salada, who easily caught it with a smirk on her face.

"I highly doubt that I'll need this, Bardock," She commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she attached the scouter to her face, "In fact, I bet I'll be able to actually feel the power coming off your body."

 _'How dare she mock me!'_ Bardock's thought angrily as his fists tightened, _'I'll show her just who she's messing with!'_

She picked up the stack of signed papers on the left of her and placed them inside the desk, leaving the stack on the right side of her untouched for the moment. She then moved the stack of unsigned papers to her right into another section of her desk. "Alright Bardock, proceed." She said with a smirk as she activated the scouter.

 _'Alright! Now's the time to show her the power of a true Saiyan warrior!'_ Bardock thought with a malicious smirk as he began to power up. Now none of this was actually part of his overall plan sadly, being that it required him to be on Salada's good side, which at that moment in time he could care less about. However, what he didn't know was that his actions would cause massive ripples throughout the universe, eventually bringing about things that he couldn't possibly dream of happening.

* * *

Turles stood outside the office resting on a wall, his eyes closed in deep concentration.

 _'I hope my brother doesn't make my mate to angry…'_ He thought with concern, _'Otherwise she'll be unbearable to deal with tonight.'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as his scouter beeped, detecting a rising power level.

 _'Hm, what's this?'_ Turles thought as he gazed at the rapidly increasing number on the scouter, which had just past 4,000, _'Looks like someone is powering up. Wonder where at?'_

Pushing the red button on the scouter to narrow down the location, he found the power was coming from the office in front of him, causing a look of worry and concern to appear on his face.

 _'What the hell are they doing in there!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Salada was having an existential crisis of her own.

 _'What the hell is going on here!'_ Salada thought in shock as she looked at Bardock in both fear and surprise. _'His power level just surpassed King Vegeta's and it's continuing to climb! Just how powerful is he!?'_

The scouter continued its rapid climb, Salada reading the ever increasing number in her head, _'15,000… 16,000... 17,000… 18,000… 19,000… 20,00-ACK!'_

It when then that the scouter shattered, spraying glass everywhere as she felt a sudden burning sensation in her ear, causing her to jerk her head to involuntarily jerk to the side as she reached up to feel the remains of the scouter, coming back with a hand filled with glass and blood.

 _'No way!'_ She thought as her skin paled, realizing exactly what this meant, _'He's stronger than King Vegeta!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal Throne Room half-way across the planet, someone gasped in shock before clutching their ear in pain as their scouter exploded simultaneously to Salada's. King Vegeta looked down at the man in both confusion and anger. How dare this man interrupted this important discussion with one of his top aids! He had better have a good explanation for the disturbance, or else his life will be forfeit.

The man, having finally noticed the cold glares being directed towards him, quickly prostrated himself before King Vegeta, the remains of his scouter still clinging to his face.

"Lord Vegeta, I am terribly sorry for the interruption! My scouter exploded while I was reading a power level coming from the other side of the planet!"

"Exploded you say?" King Vegeta asked inquisitively, keeping an air of calm and sternness about him, although on the inside he was absolutely petrified. There was a reason that he didn't wear one of those irritatingly uncomfortable Tuffle contraptions. Albeit being quite accurate, they tended to explode if they were overworked or were forced to read an extremely high power level. The only known cases of scouters exploding was when someone tried to measure the power level of Frieza, who was leagues above anything he had ever faced before. So for someone to cause the detonation of one of his elites scouters must be as strong, if not stronger than Frieza, which terrified him. "What was the power level at when the scouter exploded?"

The soldier was silent for a moment, contemplating his choices. On one hand, if he told King Vegeta the truth, then there was a very good chance he would be killed. However, if he were to lie about the power level, then his chances of survival were almost 0% if they uncovered his ruse. Swallowing, he made his decision.

"King Vegeta, the energy mass was last reported as having a power level of 21,540, my Lord." He answered, fear in his voice.

 _'21,000!'_ Vegeta thought as he choked on his own spit, _'That's twice as strong as my own! What kind of monster is this!?'_

Just then, another soldier barged into the room, his scouter having exploded as well. Running up to the throne, he quickly fell to one knee.

"Lord Vegeta! There has been an explosion near General Salada's position! Attempts to contact her have been met with nothing but silence, and we assume the worst has happened to her!"

 _'General Salada is dead?!'_ King Vegeta thought, sweat beginning to slide down his face. He knew how strong general Salada was, and if that person was able to defeat her so easily, then what did that mean for him? No one on this planet would be safe from this being! He clenched his fist, knowing what he had to do. After all, he couldn't very well be a king if all of his subjects were dead. He stood up, the look of anger on his face as he walked down from the pedestal.

"Men, we must go and face this strange power before anymore destruction is caused!" He shouted, his Elites remaining quiet as he spoke, "We leave now!"

The doors were opened as King Vegeta and fifty of his Elite guards all shot off into the direction of Salada's office.

* * *

Turles held Salada in his arms, looking down at Bardock in shock. He couldn't believe his brother had this much power! He looked down at his mate, her face as white as the remains of the scouters she was still wearing. She stared off into space, her eyes not focused on anything. There was a small crater where his mate's office used to be and he was concerned about Salada's reaction to all that paperwork she had to sign being destroyed. "Hey, Salada, snap out of it!" Turles said, shaking her gently.

Her eyes began to re-focus, eventually locking eyes with her mate.

"Turles! Release me!" She shouted, hitting him over the head with a fist, "How many times have I told you about touching me without my consent!"

"Well if I didn't you would have been killed by my brother!" Turles shouted back, irritation on his face, "What with you being in a state of bliss at his power and all!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Salada said, recognition on her face, "What happened with him anyway?"

"He's standing down there on the ground Salada," Turles told his mate, who began to look downwards, he gulped as he prepared to say the next part, "... With the remains of your office…"

She stared at her mate in shock. What exactly did he mean by that? She was quick to find out though when she looked down and saw Bardock standing in a crater located in the exact same spot that her office used to be at, and immediately she knew what had happened. She could feel her anger rising, her face turning red and her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists. She wasn't angry about the office building being destroyed, that can be easily replaced. What she was absolutely _livid_ about what the fact that the paperwork she had been working on for hours was destroyed along with her office, which meant that she would have to endure two more hours of that cruel and unethical torture!

"NOOOOOOO!" She shrieked, a bright blue aura surrounding her as she dazed towards Bardock, moving at speeds that Turles could barely follow...

Bardock's eyes widened with surprise as Salada slammed into him with the force of a freight train, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. 'What the hell was that?' Bardock thought as he heard Salada shout something. However, he quickly learned what she said when he saw a bright yellow beam of energy barreling towards him. He put his hands out in front of him, catching the beam with some difficulty. Bardock directed the beam upward, watching it shoot into the sky.

"What the!?" Salada shouted, looking at Bardock in surprise, "He deflected my blast!"

"Damn…" Bardock hissed, looking at the burn marks on his hands, "I wasn't expecting that attack to be so powerful…"

He floated out of the mountain and moved back to a position directly across from Salada, who was gritting her teeth in anger at the smirk that adorned his face as he did so.

"Is that all?" Bardock said coyly, "Or do you want to take another crack at bashing my skull in?"

She screamed a shrill shriek as she charged at him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks in rapid succession that were either blocked or dodged with ease.

 _'This battle is getting fairly boring…'_ Bardock thought at he decided that he would go on the offensive, reeling back his fist and nailing Salada right in the nose, sending her reeling backwards. When she regained control Bardock saw that a small amount of blood had escaped from her nose, which she wiped away angrily.

"What the hell is this!? How did you get so strong!?" She screamed, demanding an answer.

"Have you heard of training?" Bardock asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the question. Although the explanation, though humorous, was not the true answer to his strength increase. The true answer lied at the heart of Saiyan genetics, more specifically the trait that allowed Saiyan's to receive a massive power boost whenever they were beaten to near death but recovered. Yes, he was talking about the Zenkai boosts. Apparently whenever he died and was brought back, he was given a huge Zenkai that multiplied his power by 5…

"What the hell is going on here!?" A gravely voice shouted from above the two fighters, breaking the stare-off going on between the two.

Looking up, a look of shock and surprise made it's way onto Bardock's face as he saw none other than King Vegeta floating above, a look of irritation and anger on his face.

* * *

 _What does King Vegeta's arrival mean for Bardock? Find out next time on Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior!_

* * *

 **Ironically enough, not only has Bardock's plans gone awry, but my plans to. When writing Salada, I made her personality somewhat like Vegeta, angry and uncaring. Therefore I kinda had to deviate from my original plan and ended up expanding the Planet Vegeta Arc by about 7 Chapters. -_-**

 **Arc and Chapter names will be posted soon at the beginning of the story as a type of Table of Context, so watch out for that! :)**

 **Now to move on to replying to your reviews!**

 **Guest: write a fic on goku x saiyan princess romance fic or artikone x goku. search artikone on google images. pleeease its a request**

 **A - To be honest with you, I don't have a set course for who Goku is going to end up marrying at this point, but let me tell you that I have taken your request into consideration, however there is not a definite answer that I can actually give you at this time… sorry…**

 **JimmyHall24: I hope it all goes according to plan.**

 **A - At this point, Bardock's plan is drifting further and further away from the original course he had ever so meticulously planned, so much so that it's pretty much impossible to go back at this point… so yeah… Wait and see!**

 **And that is all for this weeks replies to your reviews! Remember, if you want me to answer any questions, concerns or just any thoughts you may have about this story, leave a review and I'll make sure to reply to you in next week's chapter! Thank you all for reading and remember:**

 **If You Sneezed While Reading This:**

 **God Bless You!**


	6. Fight For Survival! A Saiyan's Purpose!

**Hello everyone and happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy today and I also hope you anjoy Chapter Six of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior. I was questioning whether or not I should have made a Valentine's day special, but oh well! Hindsight is 20/20!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **Fight For Survival! A Saiyan's Purpose!**_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to answer!?" King Vegeta shouted, his voice having a more angry edge to it, "What the hell is going on here!?"

However, there was no reply from either Bardock or Salada, as they were still in shock at the sudden arrival of the king and his elite fighters. Instead, Turles decided to speak for them, humbling himself before the King of the Saiyans.

"King Vegeta sir, my brother and mate were fighting."

"About what?" King Vegeta asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well sir, my brother Bardock kind of destroyed my mates paperwork when powering up."

"Ah, so that was the power level that I learned about earlier." King Vegeta commented as he looked at Bardock harshly, his fists clenching in anger, "The one supposedly stronger than me…"

He pointed a gloved finger at Bardock, "Men, that is your target! Make sure you leave no trace of him behind!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Came the unison reply as they all began charging towards Bardock, whose eyes widened in surprise.

He felt a fist embed itself into his gut, causing saliva to fly out of his mouth as he went flying a small distance

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_ Bardock thought angrily as he stood up from the ground, his armor covered in dust. Their was a mighty roar from the Elites as they began another charge toward him.

"Alright then. Come at me!"He shouted, falling into a fighting stance, ready to face the Saiyan onslaught head on.

The first Saiyan to reach him threw a punch aimed at his face, which he easily dodged. Bardock counter-attacked by punching the warrior right in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood and keel over in pain. Grabbing the now limp soldier, Bardock threw them into a nearby mountain, knocking them unconcious.

' _One down,'_ Bardock thought as he eyed the soldiers beginning to surround him in exasperation, _'A shit ton more to go…'_

Five Elites suddenly charged him, fists reeled back ready to strike. Bardock sidestepped the first punch thrown and threw his leg back, striking one of the soldiers attacking in the center of the chest, sending him flying through the soldiers surrounding him and taking some of the others with him. Bardock however failed to notice the Saiyan sneaking up behind him until it was too late, being placed into a full nelson. He struggled to get free, but the man's hold on him was solid. The other three fighters began charging blasts in their hands, intent on disintegrating him.

"Goodbye, Bardock!" The man holding him shouted as his partners released their energy blasts.

He smiled and flared his power, freeing himself from his captors grip. He shot up into the air right before the energy balls made contact, causing them to fly into the solder previously holding him, killing him on contact.

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled as he fired a wave of blue energy at the three soldiers in the center of the army. They were unable to dodge in time and instead decided to combine their strength and attempt to block the blast to no avail as they were immediately consumed and disintegrated by the blast, which continued unhindered into the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust that covered the rest of the army, effectively blinding them.

"Sphere Burst!" Bardock shouted as he brought both of his hands forwards, firing multiple spheres of Ki into the cloud, killing a good majority of King Vegeta's army, who were easy pickings due to being blissfully unaware of the blasts that would end their lives due to flying dust.

He panted, sweat beginning to form on his brow. He was beginning to get tired, that last attack having taken a lot out of him. However, most of King Vegeta's army was now neutralized, either dead or unconscious, which he felt bad about. To be honest, he really wished he didn't have to kill any of his fellow Saiyans, however it became evidently clear before the fight even started that this would have to be the case. After all, if he were to have only used non-lethal blows and attacks, he would have eventually been overwhelmed and killed, which would therefore ensure the extinction of the Saiyan race at the hands of Frieza.

He was removed from his thoughts as he saw that the cloud of dust was beginning to dissipate, letting him gaze upon his work. There were craters everywhere, bodies lying all around them in a sea of death and destruction. The bodies scattered around the craters were in various conditions. Some of them were missing limbs, others were mostly disintegrated by the blasts, leaving only an arm or leg behind. Those with missing limbs were obviously still alive, but crying out in pain and grasping the stup were an arm or leg used to be. He felt sorry for them. They would probably never be able to fight again in their current condition, which saddened him because he believed it was a Saiyan's birthright to fight and grow stronger, a birthright which he had now deprived them of. Plus, their action weren't entirely their fault, having just been following orders given to them by King Vegeta. Speaking of which…

He looked over towards the direction where he last felt King Vegeta's energy and, sure enough, he was still floating right there, staring down at what was left of his army in anger. Turles and Salda were both flanking was floating the king, shock written all over their faces

"So King Vegeta," he began, getting the attention of the furious royal, "Do you want to go and get help for your soldiers? Because if you do then I'm okay with that."

"No." Come the immediate and harsh reply as a purple ball of energy appeared in his hand, "Their services are no longer needed..."

He extended a hand towards the downed elites, a sick and twisted grin on his face, "Galick Gun!" "VEGETA NO!" Bardock shouted, zipping in front of the purple beam of energy, his arms outstretched in order to catch the beam. It plowed into him with the force of a freight train, pushing him backwards towards the ground. Bardock began to fight back against the beam but to no avail, as the beam continued to push him towards the disabled Saiyans on the ground.

"Damn! This beams too strong!" Bardock growled, struggling to keep the beam from moving any further. Sadly it seemed as though he was fighting a losing battle, as the beam continued to push him backwards. Strangely enough, he felt a strong feeling of deja vu as well. Suddenly, he was pulled away from reality as a vision quickly took hold of him.

* * *

" _Can you believe it Zarbon? I can't believe how easy it was to get rid of them all!" Frieza said with a loud cackle, swirling a glass of red wine in amusement, "To think, if they hadn't killed that one trouble-maker… Bardock, I think. Then they may have actually survived!"_

" _Yes Lord Frieza," Came the snobbish reply from none other than the gay man himself, Zarbon, "It is quite fortunate that King Vegeta killed him when he did."_

" _Indeed." Frieza said, taking a sip of his wine, "Zarbon, your dismissed for the day."_

" _Yes, sir." Came the short reply as the blue skinned pretty boy turned for the door._

" _Oh, one more thing Zarbon."_

" _Yes Lord Frieza?"_

" _Before you leave." A sickening grin crossed the tyrant's face, "Turn on the video recording of Planet Vegeta's destruction. I want to admire the pretty colors."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _A button was pressed and a door was closed as a large screen appeared, showing a large orange ball heading straight for a large red planet. The ball collided with the planet, causing multiple cracks to form over the planet's surface before exploding, all the while the laughter of a tyrant could be heard._

* * *

"No! I won't allow that to happen! I will stop it!" Bardock shouted, before remembering his current situation and beginning to channel his energy, "VEGETA!"

His rage exploded outward, pushing the beam backward.

"What the hell is this!?" King Vegeta shouted as he watched Bardock brought forward a pointed hand with speeds he couldn't even follow, and split his beam in half, sending both halves into different directions far away from the down soldiers, "That's not possible!"

Bardock however, wasn't listening as he stared at the King furiously.

"Vegeta!" He shouted, a blue aura surrounding him, "I'll never forgive you!"

He shot forward like a bullet through the beam, the purple tube spreading around him as he went. As he neared Vegeta, he pulled his fist back, shouting, "Flash Spirit!"

"Flash wha-" King Vegeta began before being cut off by an elbow slamming into his face, stopping his attack and sending him flying towards the ground. Bardock quickly moved below the man and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to his stomach, causing a mixture of blood and spit to fly from King Vegeta's mouth as he went flying upwards. Bardock charged up a blue energy beam with both of his hands and fired it at King Vegeta, who attempted to block the blast, but to no avail as the beam carried him furthur and furthur up into the bright red sky of Planet Vegeta, until he was no longer able to be seen.

Bardock floated down to the ground and once landing immediately dropped to one knee. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his face and onto the ground. His muscles ached and he knew that he had pushed his body past its limit. Granted, it wasn't his intention to put his body through the ringer, however in his anger he ended up exerting more energy than his body could handle, causing widespread muscle damage. It was fine though, being that the damage to his body was moderate at worse, and that a few hours in the healing tank would fix him right up. He looked over towards the direction of the craters and the multiple lumps on the planet's surface, his face softening as he did so. He had saved some lives today, not as much as he would have hoped, but enough that the sacrifices he put his body through were well worth it. After all, they were all Saiyans, and in his eyes, each one of them greatly counted, even more so than before.

He hobbled over to the nearest soldier, who although missing his left arm, was still alive and kicking. He heard Bardock's approach and turned his head to stare directly into at him, both disgust and fear in his eyes.

"Are you here to finish me off Bardock?" The man growled, his hand tightening over the spot his left arm used to be, "Because if so, then just it over with it."

"No, I'm here to help you and your comrades," Bardock said, looking down at the man in both sorrow and distaste, "Are you still able to fly?"

"If I was would I be f**king laying here, you goddamn idiot?" He coughed, his throat dry and scratchy.

' _Well shit… walked right into that one…'_ Bardock thought as he grimaced. "What's your name?"

"Paragus…" Came the wheezy response.

"Well Paragus…" Bardock said, extending a hand towards the slightly older Saiyan in a friendly manner, "Grab ahold of my hand and I'll help you up."

Paragus reached out and grasped Bardock's hand with a firm grip, attempting to pull himself up to a standing position, a smile on his face all the while. Suddenly, the smile was gone, replaced with a look of seriousness. Bardock looked up towards the sky, a scowl on his face as he directed his gaze towards his brother Turles and his mate, who were looking down at him in shock.

"Turles! Salada! Get your asses down here and help me!" Bardock shouted angrily, surprising them. But, after they had recovered from their surprise, they quickly flew down to where Bardock and Paragus stood.

"Yes brother, what do you want?" Turles asked, trying to sound irritated and forceful, but failing miserably at it.

"I need you to take as many soldiers with you as you can and get them into a healing tank." Bardock said firmly, phrasing it more as an order than a request.

"What's to keep me from killing you right where you stand Bardock?" Salada replied, pointing her palm to face him, a sickly smile on her face.

"Simple Salada…" Bardock said, his eyes narrowing as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand tightly. "I'm still stronger than you."

"What the? Let my hand go!" She yelled, throwing a punch at him. Salada's fist connected with his face, causing his grip on her other hand to loosen. She freed herself and jumped back, gaining some distance between her and Bardock.

' _Son of a Bitch that hurts!'_ Bardock mentally shouted as pain coursed through his body, causing him to spasm. His body was still extremely sore and all it took was one punch to remind him off this fact. He looked over at Salada with narrowed eyes, falling into a fighting stance. _'Fine. If she wants to play that game, then I'll be happy to oblige!'_

"Salada! Bardock! Stand down!" Came the booming voice of Turles, who was quite irritated at his mate by this point. Bardock immediately responded, falling out of his stance and relaxing, knowing his brother would take care of it.

He was pleasantly surprised at what happened next. Turles walked right up to her and smacked her right upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Turles!" She shouted, grabbing her head in pain.

"Don't give me any of that crap Salada!" Turles shouted back, anger evident on his face. "You saw what my brother did didn't you? How he so easily bested the Kings elites and the King himself!?"

"Yes…" Came the meek reply from Salada, who was glaring at the ground angrily, "...I did..."

"Then why do you insist on fighting my brother when he is clearly stronger than you!?"

"Because that's my purpose Turles!" She shouted, her face red with anger, "A Saiyan is supposed to grow stronger by challenging those stronger than them! You know this Turles!"

"Yes, but taking on someone so much stronger than you that they kill with the flick of their finger is just suicide!" He shouted back, shaking Salada, "I can't lose you!"

There was silence after he said this, everyone shocked at the words that came out of the dark-skinned Saiyan's mouth, even he was surprised at this.

"You really mean that Turles?" Salada asked after a long pause, looking into his eyes with a soft gaze.

"Of course I do Salada, you mean the world to me." Turles said, his own eyes radiating love and affection.

Then, without warning, they crashed their lips together furiously, each one trying to gain the upper hand. They continued the kiss until they ran out of breath, at which point they separated, both panting.

"Turles… when we get home… I have something I need to give you…" Salada said seductively, her tail swinging from side to side.

"I look forward to it." Turles replied, a small smile on his face.

However, their moment was interrupted by Paragus shouting at them from behind them. above.

"If you two are finally done sucking face. We have company!"

They turned around and saw that Paragus was pointing his one good hand towards the sky. Upon bringing their gaze to where Paragus was pointing their faces turned from confused to horrified as they saw none other than King Vegeta floating above them, bruised and bloodied.

"Hello again… Friends…" He said with a wicked smile as he gazed upon their terrified faces. Then, his gaze met with that of Paragus's, and his face became an emotionless mask.

"Ah Paragus! You're still alive I see!"

"Y-yes! King Vegeta!" He stammered, quivering in fear under the King's gaze.

"That's good!" A malicious grin appeared on his face, "Because I have unfinished business with you!"

* * *

 _King Vegeta has returned! What business does he have with Paragus? Will Paragus bleed out before the end of Bardock and Vegeta's fight? Find out next time on Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior!_

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Q- JimmyHall24: Time for Bardock to defeat King Vegeta. Take his b***. and become King of the Saiyans!**

 **21,540 x 50(SSJ multiplier) 1,077,000**

 **More than enough to kill first form Frieza. Bardock would just have to end him in one quick blast. Or a neck snape.**

 **A- You are sort of right. You see, what I have planned…(This would be spoiling future chapters!)... and that's why this fight between Vegeta and Bardock is so important.**

 **Also, you are correct in saying that Bardock would be stronger than Frieza by this point if he unlocks Super Saiyan, however, he does not know Frieza's power because he hasn't met him yet in this story, and therefore he has the image in his mind that Frieza is overwhelmingly more powerful than him, even as a Super Saiyan. So he will still flee Planet Vegeta with a good chunk of the Saiyan race, who will then go and survive on Earth.**

 **And that is all for this weeks replies to your reviews! Remember, if you want me to answer any questions, concerns or just any thoughts you may have about this story, leave a review and I'll make sure to reply to you in next week's chapter! Thank you all for reading and remember:**

 **If You Sneezed While Reading This:**

 **God Bless You!**


	7. The Death Of Paragus!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter Seven of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! Now this chapter is shorter than the others because life decided to kick me right in the balls. Now, don't worry, this doesn't affect my upload schedule at all, but the chapter may be relatively shorter. However, this chapter does play an important role in the story, so it isn't just filler, however I don't know if it was important enough to warrant its own stand alone chapter… but oh well! I hope you enjoy this(short) chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **Death of Paragus!**_

Bardock watched as the exchange between King Vegeta and Paragus took place, his face currently betraying no emotions.

"So Paragus…" Vegeta said, his voice oddly calm and collected. However, there was a crazed and vicious look in his eyes that betrayed his calm demeanor. He had begun to lose his sanity, that much was evident in the fact that when he returned "Want to know what I want to talk to you about?"

"Sire, I would be honored if you would disclose this information to me." Paragus said, trying to keep his voice even, though he was absolutely terrified on the inside.

"Well…" A wicked grin appeared on his face, "It's about your son…"

Paragus' face turned a pale white and the king's smile widened.

"That's right Paragus! I know all about your son's power level!"He shouted in anger, "I'm also aware of your attempts to conceal that information from me!"

Paragus fell to his knees after hearing this, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Please King Vegeta! Forgive me!" He pleaded, groveling before Vegeta, "I did not want my son to die! I've already lost my mate! I can't lose my son Broly too!"

' _Broly… where have I heard that name before…'_ Bardock thought, feeling a weird sense of deja vu at the mention. ' _And why do I feel a strong sense of foreboding…'_

He was snapped out of his thought by King Vegeta's mocking laugh.

"Well Paragus! You should have known better!" He snarled at the crying Saiyan with a malicious smile on his face, "There is no way that I would let a child with a power level of 10,000 to live!"

It was at that moment Bardock remembered where he remembered Broly from as a distant memory swam to the surface of his mind…

 _It was right before he sent his son off of Planet Vegeta that he discovered the young son of Paragus. He was walking through the nursery, looking for his son's pod. It was then that his scouter went off, registering quite a large power level._

" _What the hell!?" He remembered shouting, shock and surprise on his face, "How is it possible that a baby could have a power level of 10,000!"_

 _He remembered thinking that it was his own son at first, before reading the small iron plaque below the crib that said 'Broly.' He was disappointed, assuming that the strongest power there had to have been his son. However, this was not the case and he continued searching for his son. Luckily he didn't have to go far, as Kakarot's crib was right next to Broly's. Measuring the power level of his son, he was disappointed and angry that his son only possessed a power level of two. He could remember clearly thinking to himself that he wished that Kakarot and Broly could just switch power levels before shaking that thought out of his head entirely. Only a fool would want their infant child to have that high a power level…_

Bardock's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Paragus yell out in anguish and watched, in horror, as King Vegeta shot a purple beam through the man's chest.

"NO PARAGUS!" Bardock shouted in shock, watching Paragus' body fall to the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. He dashed forward, moving to stand in front of Paragus protectively. "Vegeta!" Bardock shouted, his eyes narrowing in anger at King Vegeta, "You've gone too far this time!"

He looked backed at Paragus, who spat out a wad of blood. "Just hold on Paragus! We'll get you to a healing tank as fast as we can!"

He made a hand gesture to Turles, who only nodded and moved to lift Paragus up. However he was stopped by Paragus, who spoke to them weakly, "Don't… bother…"

"What do you mean Paragus?" Bardock asked, fearful of the man's answer.

"I'm… not going to make it…" The dying man said, his fist clenching in anger.

"Don't say that Paragus!" Bardock shouted harshly, "You're going to survive this!"

"Please, Bardock… Answer me this…" Paragus choked out, aimlessly staring up at the sky, "Why do you care?"

"Because Paragus…" Bardock began, his fists clenching, "Your a Saiyan, and each and every Saiyan life is important to me."

"Heh... you clearly are different than the rest..." Paragus said as his lungs let out a wheezy laugh at this, his voice growing weaker by the second, "Bardock… come here and grant a dying man's wish…"

Bardock obliged Paragus' request, moving to the side of the dying Saiyan, "Yes, what is it?"

"Please…" He said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "Take… care of… my son…"

"Sure. I'll raise him as one of my own." Bardock immediately replied, squeezing Paragus' hand softly.

"That's… good…" Paragus spoke, a small smile forming on his face, "I can now leave this world with no regrets…"

It was after he said this that eyes closed and his body relaxed, his arm going limp in Bardock's grasp as Paragus breathed his last. Bardock looked down at the face of the man, emotions swirling around inside of him. He did not know the man personally, however he was still a Saiyan, and therefore one of his comrades. Although he would not shed any tears for him, he would keep his word and raise Broly as his own.

"Vegeta…" He said as he turned to face the King, his eyes filled with anger, "I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

 _The final battle between Bardock and King Vegeta is about to begin? Who will triumph over the other and take the throne as the King of the Saiyans? Find out next time on Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior!_

* * *

 **Replys to your reviews!:**

 **Q - JimmyHall24: I admit! I was worried that you were going to be rude to me in your reply to my comment.**

 **I just hope Bardock, Gine, and Bardock's team survive!**

 **ToraxFasha anyone?**

 **A - Don't be nervous when reviewing because I will always try to be as caring and considerate as possible when replying to you guys! :) I have to say that yes, Bardock and his Team will survive the genocide of the Saiyans! :D Gine, as mentioned in chapter four, has already been sent off planet with Raditz, which has already guaranteed their survival. Also, I'm really interested(more so than I thought I would be) in the idea of Tora and Fasha being a couple, it seems as though it would make for a really interesting revelation later in the story!**

 **Q - Hey You're doing a great job! I always like to read Bardock surviving, or some of the saiyan race being saved stories, and even though this is just the beginning, I can tell that this will be good.**

 **(sweatdrops while laughing) I would definitely put this in my community if I didn't already go off the deep in and created an Naruto one without realizing that doesn't allow you to create more than one.**

 **Question: will goku/kakarot still meet the z fighters?**

 **Keep up the great work!**

 **Dragonstar22  
**

 **A: Thank you for your wonderful review! I had a smile on my face as I read it! :) Also, sorry to hear about that community mishap that happened! But hey, accidents happen right?**

 **Now, to answer your question: Yes, Kakarot will still meet the Z fighters, however it will be under different circumstances and events! :)**

* * *

 **And that is all for this weeks replies to your reviews! Remember, if you want me to answer any questions, concerns or just any thoughts you may have about this story, leave a review and I'll make sure to reply to you in next week's chapter! Thank you all for reading and remember:**

 **If You Sneezed While Reading This:**

 **God Bless You!**


	8. A Battle Concluded! An Ominous Warning!

**Hello everyone! I am your host Mr. Indigo and I welcome you to the eighth chapter of Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior! Now, before we begin, I have a very important announcement to make. This story, as of today, will now be updated bi-weekly. I hate to have made this decision but my life is just getting more and more hectic and there are things that are somewhat taking priority over writing this. So yeah, no chapter next week. Anywho… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is a non-profit, fan created work of fiction! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and *sigh* Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _ **A Battle Concludes! An Ominous Warning!**_

Power exploded from Bardock's body, causing winds and dust to flee outwards, away from the Saiyan. In their futile attempt to escape, they make contact with King Vegeta, who was forced to shield his eyes from the torrent of dust now assaulting him. After the dust had settled, King Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and was both shocked and afraid at what he saw. Bardock stood there, a large and powerful blue aura surrounding him. It was so powerful in fact that King Vegeta could actually _feel_ the power that was radiating from the green and blue armoured Saiyan in waves.

King Vegeta took a step back at this, feeling absolute, all-encompassing fear take hold of him. He knew that Bardock was stronger than him, that much was obvious. Of course, the thought of swallowing his pride and begging for mercy from the Low-class warrior had crossed his mind multiple times in the last few minutes. However, unlike with Frieza, he _couldn't_ swallow his pride and beg for mercy because Bardock was out for his blood. Therefore, the only option he saw was to stand his ground and attempt to fight off the low-class warriors advances. Granted, the odds of his survival were not very great and he would probably die, but it was better than dying a coward's death.

It was this train of thought that led him to fall into the familiar fighting stance of the royal family, spurning Bardock on by shouted, "Alright then! Come and meet your death Bardock!"

Bardock shot forward like a bullet, closing the distance between them in a second, his first cocked back, ready to strike. Vegeta was taken by surprise at this at Bardock's speed, but only for a moment as he saw Bardock's fist coming towards him and break-neck speeds. He quickly brought his arm up to counter the punch that Bardock sent, blocking the fist with his forearm. However, his victory was short lived, as Bardock only poured more energy into breaking through Vegeta's defenses, eventually succeeding as his fist slid off of Vegeta's arm and right into the King's face, sending him skidding across the ground on his back.

Vegeta stood up, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, that had stung quite a bit. However, he didn't have time to think as Bardock appeared in front of him, his leg cocked back. He knew what was coming but didn't have any time to react as Bardock's leg plowed into his stomach, cracking his armor as he spat up blood and went flying into the air. He didn't go very far as he was able to stable himself mid-flight and able to cancel out the momentum at which he was being propelled forward.

He was panting now, his breaths now labored and heavy. Blood and sweat mingled as they made their way down his face, courtesy of a freshly made cut right above the king's right eye that made a trail of the red liquid all the way to his mouth. Of course, he didn't actually notice the cut until he had tasted the salty and metallic taste of both blood and sweat leak into his mouth. The reason why he didn't notice it sooner; his entire body ached, his cheek and chest giving the biggest outcry of all. However, now wasn't the time to think about this as he noticed a blue beam of energy flying towards him. There was no time to dodge the beam as it was moving too quickly. Acting on instincts, he extended his hands, catching the beam and attempting to hold it back. Suddenly, the beam exploded, covering his form in a cloud of smoke, luckily only doing minor damage to him. All in all, he had done a decentralized x Z job at defending himself from the low-class warriors initial barrage.

On the other hand however, Bardock wasn't doing so hot. He had fallen to a knee, pain coursing through his body. His breaths were labored as sweat flowed down his face, dripping to the ground unceremoniously. He could feel the pull of unconsciousness upon his soul, however he still resisted its pull as he could still sense King Vegeta's energy inside the cloud of smoke far above him. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, there floated King Vegeta, looking a little worse for wear. Upon seeing Bardock's condition, a malicious smile formed on the man's face.

"What's wrong Bardock? Are you having trouble standing?" He spoke with a smile.

"Nah. I'm just resting so I can kick your ass!" Bardock shouted, a scowl on his face.

"If you say so…" King Vegeta said with a knowing smile. It was after saying this that he began his own attack. He fired a thin purple beam at Bardock, who forced himself to his feet and jumped out of the way. King Vegeta met him in the air, his fist reeled back. "Royal Rush!"

They began a rapid exchange of blows, neither one seemingly able to get the advantage over the other. That is, until Bardock slipped up and failed to counter a punch, sending Vegeta's fist into his stomach. Spit shot out of the scarred Saiyan's mouth as pain exploded in his stomach, giving Vegeta an edge in the battle that he gladly took, bringing his fists down into Bardock's skull, sending him crashing into the ground.

"King Barrage!" Vegeta shouted as he extended his arms outward to both sides, purple balls of energy appeared in his palms, "Fire!"

He brought his hands together, the ball of energy expanding three-fold. Multiple bolts of energy exploded from the ball of energy towards Bardock, who quickly brought his arms in front of him to form a cross over his upper chest and face, attempting to protect himself as the first bolts crashed into the dirt surrounding him, covering him in a veil of dust and debris.

King Vegeta's torrent of energy bolt finally ended after what felt like forever for the scarred Saiyan. The red arm gauntlets that he wore on his wrists were shredded in the attack, falling to the ground unceremoniously. However, other than that, he was unscathed, which caused a smirk to appear on his face. He could feel Vegeta's Ki fluctuating wildly, as the man had used up most of his energy in that last attack, which was perfect for him. Now, all he had to do was get in some well placed strikes against him and this battle would be his. He fell into a crouched stance, getting ready to jump out of the cloud of smoke and start his counter-attack, a smile on his face.

He shot out of the cloud of smoke, moving towards Vegeta like a speeding bullet. He brought his knee out, causing it to collide into Vegeta's stomach, causing blood to fly out of the King's mouth as he was sent flying. He flew above the king and extended his leg.

"This is the end Vegeta!" He shouted as he brought his leg forwards, smashing it into King Vegeta's skull, sending him crashing to the ground. He could feel the King's energy go down dramatically, but not completely disappear. It was then that Bardock knew he had officially won the battle, having knocked out King Vegeta. Now, he didn't kill him, because even though he was a horrible person, he still held respect for him.

He could feel the unconsciousness pull him, and he graciously accepted it without a word. He fell from the sky, his strength finally leaving him as he shut his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

* * *

He awoke in darkness. A darkness so great and devoid of life that it made him tremble. He had no idea where he was or why he was here, the only thing that he did know was that he didn't like this, whatever it was.

" **Ah, so you've finally arrived… Bardock…"** A deep voice said, its voice booming through the darkness, **"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."**

There was a sudden light that illuminated the darkness, one so bright that Bardock had to cover his eyes. "Who the hell are you!?"

" **Oh Bardock. Please tell me you haven't forgotten about the being who made this all possible. Who gave you your 'second chance.'"** The being said, their voice filled with amusement.

"Ah, that explains the darkness…" Bardock said with a small chuckle as he cracked opened his eyes a bit, able to make out the silhouette of a being, "By the way, I never got to thank you for helping me…"

The figure raised a hand, it's skin shining as brightly as a sun.

" **There is no need to thank me Bardock… your journey has been… quite entertaining…"**

"Then why have you called me here, if not for me to thank you?" Bardock said with both sarcasm and humor.

" **I am here to issue a warning to you Bardock."** The being said, it's voice filled with seriousness.

"Warn me about what exactly?" Bardock questioned, concern on his face. After all, if a being that was more powerful than even the gods, was giving him a warning, then it was in his best interest to take it seriously.

" **It is about one of my… more violent children…"** It said, sadness in his voice, **"His name is Beerus, the God of Destruction of this universe."**

"Wait… there is more than one universe?" Bardock asked, his voice filled with surprise.

" **Oh yes Bardock… there are multiple universes."** The dirty said, before lifting up a finger, **"But that's a story for another day… Now, about Beerus…"**

The deity paused, apparently stealing himself for what he was about to say, **"He can and will be the final nail in the coffin for you an your race."**

"What?!" Bardock shouted, his eyes widening, "What do you mean?!"

" **Back in the previous time, before you were sent back. Beerus paid a visit to Planet Vegeta around two months before the planet's destruction. Of course, King Vegeta, being the arrogant, obnoxious bastard that he was, decided to give him only the second comfiest pillow on the planet. Beerus was enraged by this and not only kicked the absolute shit out of Vegeta, he also ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, which he did without fail."**

"So essentially if I keep him happy, then Planet Vegeta won't be destroyed?" Bardock asked, hope beginning to well up inside him.

" **Sadly that's not the case Bardock,"** The being said with sadness, **"As mentioned before, Planet Vegeta is to be destroyed no matter what. Beerus' order to Frieza just sped up the process by a few months."**

"Then what the hell is the point in telling me this if it doesn't change anything!" Bardock shouted, a scowl on his face.

 **"Simple Bardock… because Beerus is on his way to Planet Vegeta now, and you are going to need to talk with him."**

"But how am I supposed to talk with a god! Especially the God of Destruction!" Bardock shouted, a stupendous look on his face.

 **"That is an easy question to answer."** The being said, **"... You have me on your side."**

Seeing the look of confusion on the Saiyan's face, he continued, **"You see Bardock, I am in a position of such high authority that the mere mention of my name will make even Beerus tremble in fear."**

Although Bardock couldn't see it, he was absolutely sure that the deity was smiling at this.

" **You are going to use my position of authority over all to guarantee the escape of you and those loyal to you."**

"Well how am I going to use your power to my advantage if I don't know your name?" Bardock asked, a blank look on his face.

" **Good question Bardock."** It said, **"My name is…"**

* * *

 _With King Vegeta defeated and Beerus the Destroyer on the way to Planet Vegeta, what is in store for our spiky haired hero? Find out next time on Bardock: The Saiyan's Savior!_

* * *

 **I left you on another cliff hanger because I wasn't sure how to end this chapter... sorry...**

 **Any who** **, there will be no replies this week due to a) not having enough reviews and b) the** _ **review**_ **I did get didn't allow me to be able to answer it.**

 **So now we have two weeks worth of wait time so I'm sure that I'll get plenty of reviews in that timeframe! Until then, I leave you with this…**

 **If you sneezed while reading this,**

 **God Bless You!**


End file.
